Wings of a Butterfly
by VampireSiren
Summary: Anastasia is the Earl Phantomhive's cousin. As she struggles with her duties as a noble and conflicting ideals, will she be able to heal old scars inflicted on both herself and Ciel... Will she ever find love, or will she gain the lustful "affections" of his demonic servant instead? Eventual SebastianxOC, Minor OCxOC (Updates will probably be late, so I apologize... DX)
1. character's info

Name: Anastasia Cullen

Nicknames: Anna, Annie, Stacie

Alias: The Raven*

Birthday: February 14th, 1873

Hair: Dark purple (waist-length)

Eyes: pale violet

Age: 15

Height: 5'3½''

Hobbies: Helping others, reading, playing the piano or harp, singing, drawing, archery

Likes: Animals (anything she deems is cute), music, martial arts, family, flowers

Dislikes: Anyone who harms her family/ friends, perverts, large amounts of blood, being mistaken for a child due to her young appearance (A/N: This happens to me all the time; people think I look like a 12-16 year old, because of my height and visual aspect 0_0; )

* * *

Family:

Euphemia Cullen (Mother; deceased)

Julian Cullen (Father; deceased)

Ciel Phantomhive (Youngest Cousin)

Rachel Phantomhive (Aunt; deceased)

Vincent Phantomhive (Uncle; deceased)

Angelina Durless, a.k.a. "Madame Red" (Aunt)

Marchioness Frances Middleford (Aunt)

Marquis Alexis Leon Middleford (Uncle)

Elizabeth Middleford (Younger Cousin)

Edward Middleford (Older cousin)

* * *

Theme songs for Anastasia:

"**Flower of Carnage**" by Meiko Kaji

"**Oblivious**" by Kalafina

"**Bring Me to Life**" by Evanescence

"**The Other Side**" by Evanescence

* * *

Milo Bennett (Anastasia's Butler)

Hair: Silver (shoulder-length)

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Age: (appears 17 or 18)

Height: 5'9''

Likes: Anastasia, playing piano, love, dogs

Dislikes: Sebastian Michaelis, anyone who harms Anastasia

* * *

*Not to be confused with the Edgar Allan Poe movie, TheRaven; ravens have been portrayed differently in many mythologies surrounding them. For example, ill omens and death, or wisdom...but in Celtic and Norse mythology, they're connected to deities (the Celtic Goddess Morrigan, was an astounding prophetess and was connected with the bird surrounding oracle themes... and the Norse Deity, Odin AKA the "Raven God", was served by two ravens:Muninn and Huginn; they would relay him all that they had spied upon and discovered on their journeys across the world.)

I thought it would be perfect for Anastasia's title as Ciel's - the Watchdog's - companion...


	2. Chapter 1: His Princess, Reunion

Thank you, everyone who added this story to their favorite's list and reviewed! I can't believe what I'm seeing: 11 reviews, 5 users who favorite this particular story, 13 followers and 300(+) views from around the world! The USA, Australia, UK, Romania, Greece, Brazil, etc…WOW! XD

I apologize for the **VERY VERY** late update; the last several months were hard for me and my mom's side of the family… My mom's brother-in-law died from colon cancer in late April, and I attended the funeral with her back in Nebraska; in June, my grandfather (from my mom's side) fell into a coma for a few days and eventually passed away on June the 5th, too… :(

Just… lots of death around us for a while…

Anyway, back to the matter with my reviews…

* * *

**BeautifulSnowBEAST** – Really? Well, I DO hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**Kuroshitsuji69** – Yes, it's still in progress, but it's hard to get my thoughts on paper when school and personal matters come up… and your welcome! XD

**Punished By Love : **Glad you enjoy it so far!

**Universal Sweetheart : **So happy u like Anna and her butler, Milo! XD

**SilverBelle11 : **I'm pleased you loved it. But, it's ok if you forgot about this story, I forgive you :)

**Cutie Bunny : **Oh, really? You have a thing for possessiveness…? LOL, how that sounds SOOOOO cute in a weird way! I think you'll like Milo a lot!

**Jessica1209 : **…No, Milo does NOT look like Ash. 0_0;

Now, don't get me wrong. The angel's handsome, I admit that much; Ash's too cocky and malevolent for my tastes. Milo's not **that** psychotic like the said "angel"… though for anyone attacking Anastasia, that alone is an ENTIRELY different matter altogether. But, yeah…there will be A LOT of surprises in store for this fanfic! XD

If you want to find Milo's picture, please check my profile...

**TheTransparentLady : **Why, thank u for the complement; I love the title for this story, too! :) I do hope you like the twists in this certain plot! XD

**BarCode432 : **Why, thank you very much! That's SOOO sweet!

**Sarcasm-my-name-is-me : **Your "Shoulder Devil", is that right? Well, I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait; the little devil's appetite might be satisfied with this 1st chapter… ^_^

**SanaSANsama : **Much appreciated!

* * *

**-Pairings: SebastianxOC, OCxOC**

**-M Rated for violence, harsh language, gore and suggestive "romance"**

**-98% Manga based (however, MINOR details from the anime in episodes 1, 2. 3, and 5 will be mentioned)**

**-Supernatural, romance, drama, crime, suspense, humor, horror, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**-I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. The series and characters ALL belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC characters; nothing more, nothing less!**

* * *

… = Natural Speaking

… **= Emphasis, POV**

… = _Italics, speaking in a different language, dreams or flashbacks_

{**…**} = Thoughts

… = Time, chapter's name, or name of novels

* * *

Quotes for Chapter 1:

**"Can there be hope where fear is?"**

–Miguel de Cervantes

**"There, then, he sat, the sign and symbol of a man without faith, hopelessly holding up hope in the midst of despair."**

-Herman Melville

**"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."**

-David Grayson

* * *

Chapter I: His Princess, Reunion at Long Last

* * *

**6:30 AM**

**Japan**

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"My lady," someone called out to me, "it's time to wake up."

I grumbled in my sleep, not wanting to wake up, even though I knew today was not one for slacking off on my duties. It seemed I wasn't going to get away with sleeping in, because the curtains were abruptly tugged away in separate directions by a man's tall silhouette, allowing the sunlight to bathe my curled up form from the window's view. No doubt Milo was trying to get me out of bed.

"Nghh," I groaned. A pair of gloved hands helped me up in a sitting position as one of the maids, Vivian, came in with a serving cart.

Vivian was a young Indian who's about twenty one years of age. Round glasses covered her forest green eyes, and a bindi mark could be seen on her forehead. Her long purple hair was curled – or rather–_**pinned**_ around her head, almost like it was a crown; she sported the Cullen and Yamamoto's* usual maid's garb: a black dress with white cuffs and a snow-colored pinafore adorned with ruffled shoulders. Across her neck was a red ribbon tied flawlessly into a bow, and a gem of pure emerald embedded in the center. She also wore black Mary Janes shoes, and ivory stockings covered her legs.

"Richard took the courtesy of baking you blueberry pancakes drizzled in syrup for breakfast today, Miss Anna," Vivian said, bowing down in courtesy.

"Thank you." I nodded, "You may leave, Vivi. Tell Richard I said thanks, too."

She nodded, "Yes, of course, Miss Anna," and closed the door behind her as she left.

I turned to my butler, Milo Bennett, and gazed at him as he handed my morning tea in one of my favorite Korean tea sets. He was an attractive man for his age with shoulder-length, radiant silver hair; his sapphire blue irises, gentle and loving.

Any woman who crossed his path could've easily gotten lost inside his eyes of ocean blue, and he was properly dressed head to toe in endless shades of black. Milo's uniform consisted of a dark tailcoat and matching trousers; a black ribbon with a jade jewel pressed on the velvet silk hung underneath the collar of his pale dress shirt. The young man completed his overall appearance with his favorable dress shoes.

Taking a moment to smell the faint aroma radiating from my beverage, I asked, "This soothing fragrance…I assume you used Gyokuro* tea again?"

He nodded in response, "Yes,_ Oujo_*."

While leisurely taking small sips of my favorite tea, Milo reached out for my brush and slowly began to brush my long, thick strands of purple locks. To be honest, I found this to be quite relaxing, actually. Before I knew it, he was already finished with my hair. All he did was produce a brace of thin braids, both of which were framing my face.

* * *

**In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor.**

**The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is…started off with early tea.**

* * *

**(? ? ? POV)**

"Young master, it's time to wake up now." A voice shifted me from my slumber as the figure began pouring tea, "Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and champagne have been baked. Which one would you like?"

I yawned, turning my attention towards the dusky retainer, "…The scone… yum~" Immediately I smelled a familiar scent I was accustomed to as my butler helped me dress into a white shirt. "That aroma…is it Ceylon tea today?" I questioned him.

The man replied, "Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes. Preparations have been made with the Wedgwood Blue-White tea set."

"Today's plans?" I asked.

"After breakfast you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh." My butler said as he started to deal with my necktie.

The dark blue ribbon was swiftly tied around my neck. "So then, after lunch is…?"

* * *

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"Milady," a familiar voice brought me out of my daze as I gazed at the golden rose locket that hung around my neck, particularly at a certain photo inside of it…

A blond woman with blue eyes was smiling, her hair tied in a long braid, and she was sitting comfortably in a chair. The woman wore a robin's egg blue robe with silk-trimmed sleeves; in her arms was a sleeping infant cuddled in a pink blanket. By the woman's side was a handsome brunette, donned in a long-sleeved, white blouse and dark pants. He, too, was smiling and his gaze was attentive at both the little girl and his beloved wife. The man's most noticeable feature, however – his eyes – was suspiciously obscured in the image.

**Already at the age of fifteen, Countess Anastasia Cullen is entitled responsibilities as "The Raven", taking care of Queen Victoria's concerns in Japan due to her strong ties with the Asian, criminal underworld. A strong feminist at heart, she despises being underestimated or judged by her gender; believing that even women could influence just as much as men in this era.**

**It's secretly rumored that the Cullen family's relocation to Japan was possibly due to Anastasia's deceased predecessor, Count Julian's, mother. Her ethnicity before marrying was noted to be of pure Japanese roots.**

**Despite being named as an evil noble, she also assists and collaborates with Ciel Phantomhive's toy factory, Funtom, with her own company known as Arisu*, or simply Alice; however, Arisu focuses only on the production/trading of porcelain dolls throughout Japan and other European nations.**

"What is it?" I asked, turning my gaze from the haunting photo towards my faithful and dedicated retainer.

"Our ship will be arriving shortly, _Ojousama_*," Milo informed me before slightly bowing, "We must reach the port as soon as possible."

"_Hai, wakata_*. We should be going now, Milo," I said before closing the locket again. Milo assisted you in lacing up the dastardly corset, tightening it as my torso began arching up in pain. "Ah… Mi-Milo…!" Milo noticed that the process was painful, so he led me towards the wall and told me to place my hands on it. I complied with his instructions perfectly.

"Good, now just relax your muscles and we'll be finished," He whispered, fastening the strings. I gritted my teeth in response to the agony; doing everything I could to not scream bloody murder. Once Milo was satisfied, he tied the corset's strings and brought forth a beautiful white dress created from pure silk; beautifully puffed shoulders, long sleeves and an adorable bow behind the back…the garb reached my feet and was easy to move in, plus, it was trimmed with sapphire ribbons and blueberry purple ruffles. It was utterly **LOVELY~~…!**

I smiled, twirling in the simple gown several times like a ballerina would on stage. "It's wonderful, Milo! I love it!" I praised him…he bowed, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, Oujo." He replied, placing a pair of black platform shoes, decorated with black & white trimmings and dark bows atop of them.

"So," I began, letting my feet get situated in the dark shoes, "did you remember to pack…'_that'_ item Uncle Clause retrieved inside of my bag…?"

"Huh? _'That'_?" Milo questioned, not understanding what I meant. Then, a light bulb flashed above him as he realized, "Oh! '_This'!_" He immediately reached into his coat and pulled out the game Clause recently snagged for Ciel. Unfortunately, he was too busy to bring the prize to my cousin, so he asked me to do it in his stead.

"Hmmm," I muttered, glancing at the present wrapped in mint green paper and wrapped a crimson ribbon around the small box.

"Now Anna, be sure to give Ciel a BIG hug for me when you arrive at the mansion, ok? Oh, Anna…" Aunt Asuka aka "Madame Butterfly" sniffled, small tears threatened to bubble out from her quivering, brown eyes.

I guess the others (except the staff) were still sleeping, because I didn't see Uncle Andre or anyone else from the family coming to say goodbye at this time of day.

{Uncle must still be letting off some steam after that botched hunting trip yesterday; scares the Hell out of us every time his temper unexpectedly sets ablaze!} I thought, just shivering at the idea of WHAT he could accomplish when someone pissed him off! The only one able to calm his "temper tantrums" was Aunt Asuka, and that's because he loved his wife-no-his _soul mate _like she was his lifeline! I never saw a love **so** strong besides my deceased parents, and it touched my heart!

Asuka Yamamoto, a world renowned Japanese actress and martial artist, had her jet black hair up in two buns, while her long bangs were parted, framing her face; today, she wore a red Chinese dress with gold trimming, and a matching camellia in the same color imprinted over her chest. However, the dress in question had a large slit on her right leg, reaching up below her hip. All hands go to our good old friend, Lau, for giving her such a scandalous dress as a birthday present! **0_0;**

Now, the reason her nickname is "Madame Butterfly" is because of her first, successful role highlighting the beginning of her career. In a certain opera performance, she portrayed the main protagonist, a Geisha caught inside a twisted web of deceit, murder and heartbreak. Now, I actually got the priviledge to see her first-rate skills up close many years back, and she's quite the actress – no doubt about it.

Suddenly, she gave me one of her crushing bear hugs, spinning me in circles. "**AIYAAAAA***_**!**_**! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SOOO, SOOOOOOOO MUCH**_**!**_**! MY SWEET, ADORABLE, PRECIOUS, DARLING NIECE**_**...!**_**!**"

"**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh**_**!**_**! AUUUNNNTIIIEEEE**_**!**_**?"** I screamed. After she put me back on the ground she began **crushing** me in yet **ANOTHER** death-gripped embrace, and believe me, she was _**exactly**_like a boa constrictor when it came to those hugs of hers - squeezing you to the brink of death_!_! Wait, I 'm such an idiot… of course BRUTE STRENGTH was a "common" trait in the family lineage!

When my Aunt realized what she was doing, she released me from her embrace and shot a killer glare at Milo, an ominous black and purple aura rose pointing at him, "And Milo, should _**anything **_bad happen to my sweet, little Anastasia …Well…"

She pulled a wakizashi dagger to his throat, sweetly smiling at him but continuing her grim speech as a blanket of shadow hung below her irises. Her eyes glaring daggers at the young man with a murderous, black cloud surrounding her, "_**I'll be sure to give you a one-way ticket straight to Limbo…**_" Even though Milo remained calm and emotionless, I could tell that his composure was shaken because of her murderous intent; oh dear, I fear Aunt Asuka will commit murder again VERY soon…

He replied, "Yes ma'am, understood."

"Good! Good! **Very good~!**" Aunt Asuka reverted to her usual self and smiled cheerfully, kissing my forehead goodbye. It's like she wasn't angry in the first place, "Now, be careful, Anna…"

"Thank you, Auntie Asuka. I will," I told her before racing to the port which was a few blocks away, with two luggage clutched in my right hand, "come on, Milo! Are you coming or not?"

Milo glanced at me softly, regaining his composure as he slowly smiled, "Of course, Anastasia… I'll follow you till the end of the world."

{Ciel,} I thought, smiling at the early, morning sky, {I can't wait…I just can't **wait** to see you again…!}

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

"Is that understood, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord," I said, placing my right hand on my heart and bowed in front of the twelve-year-old boy, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, otherwise known as Queen Victoria's Watchdog. He had short, midnight navy hair and only one blue eye visible; an eye patch covered his right eye after the _accident _two years prior. Ciel was dressed in a green suit trimmed with ebony, and a set of matching shorts. The young Earl was still staring at the letter he received from Lady Anastasia about a week or so ago.

"My dear cousin will be staying with us in the manor for a while." He informed me.

"So she was able to get a hold of the usual items from Clause?" I asked.

"Yes, Anastasia told me it took quite a while before he was able to find it," Ciel turned his chair to the side, flipping over the newspaper in his hands, "she said she'll probably arrive here around 6 o'clock. We'll be able to carry out the negotiations while she stays here."

He smirked, all the while, resting his chin over his knuckles like an evil mastermind, "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

"I am fully informed," I raised my wrist above my heart, "we will surely provide Miss Anastasia with the best hospitality that the Phantomhive household can offer." I straightened my posture, still keeping my wrist over my chest; suddenly, I felt a troublesome pain tugging at my heart, "By the way, Young master… _**What in the world was in that lemonade from before? The heartburn won't stop.**_" Oh, God, how could I get this painful, burning sensation inside of me after consuming one measly beverage? I've never felt ill like this before – **NOT** at all.

…A mental image of the house steward, Tanaka, suddenly appeared. The elderly man was currently in his Chibi mode, laughing his usual "Ho, ho, ho" as he held the culprit - the _innocent_ glass of lemonade.

"It's lemonade with Tanaka's _"_Special Unadulterated ***_"_," the young lord explained bluntly, "I stopped drinking it with one sip. The sugar was different. And white."

Then why didn't you tell me sooner, you ungrateful brat? Seriously, did he enjoy inflicting pain on me every chance he gets?

"…" I was pissed off, but I had no choice but to let my anger subside on this one, "I will begin the preparations, so I'll leave it at that."

"Yeah, have fun," the preteen Count replied as if he couldn't give a damn, stoically lifting up the newspaper again.

I tightened the white glove worn on my right hand, "Please leave it to me."

**First is to pick and polish matching silverware, from glasses to platters.**

**The silverware must be without a single spot, like a mirror.**

**The tablecloths are to be brand-new and without a stain.**

**Young master's favorite Sterling Silver roses must have the rotten flowers trimmed.**

**Once the porch's weeds are pulled, the lawns green stature is arranged like velvet.**

**A vital point of hospitality is the dinner having the best ingredients.**

**The beef is, of course, something to be fussed over like the vegetables and the rice.**

**The salt and pepper is something picked out directly from an extravagant market.**

{This is the Phantomhive's hospitality_!_!} I completed an extravagant bouquet of fuchsia, orange and white roses, and lavender tulips, now holding the lovely creation in the palm of my hand.

The bell to the master's study suddenly rang out of nowhere, averting my attention from my unfinished work. "My, my…" I sighed, clapping my hands together; goodness gracious! One lousy interruption after _another_! Why can't I finish my work in peace? "During such a busy time, young master is… I wonder what it is." As I exited the kitchen, I slipped on my tailcoat, unaware of the three shadows watching me _AND_ the potential "_disaster_" they were about to unleash…

As I suspected, due to Master's sweet tooth, he was begging me to make him something sweet to devour…probably wanted another parfait. In the end, however, I refused to comply with his demands and lightly reprimanded him. After all, he would've spoiled his appetite for his endearing cousin, and that would've been disrespectful towards her.

No matter how much he attempted to portray himself as an evil aristocrat who stood alone in the shadows, it was obvious; Lady Anastasia loved my Master as though he were her own brother, even though they weren't truly siblings by blood. Quite amusing really, that young girl…

**...**

"And…?" Smiling a murderous, shit-eating grin, I motioned to the completely decimated life in the garden – now reduced to a dry lot, the demolished china laying on the floor, and the pile of meat which was burnt pitch black beyond recognition (Chibi Tanaka could be spotted in all three backgrounds), "How in the world…did this happen?"

Yes, I felt like I was just _**one**_ step away from committing cold-blooded murder tonight. The three troublemakers AKA _servants_ huddled together and screamed a high pitch "EEK!" when they saw my temper flare and the ominous, black atmosphere around me.

Finny, the strawberry blond gardener, cried, "After I finished killing the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer and then… The lid was open! **The lawn and weeds!**"

"I brought out and placed the guest's tea set and then… On the pushcart…**Crashed into the tea shelf!**" The burgundy-haired maid, Meirin, clarified in utter woo.

The chef, Bardroy, stated, "But…I set out the raw meat…and then I thought I'd cook it…**The meat…with a flamethrower**_**!**_**!**" Somehow, his dirty blond hair got puffed up into a ridiculous afro; several idiot hairs curled up atop, too.

"**Aaaaaaah**_**!**_**!**"

"**Don't chase after us!**"

"**Aaaaaaah**_**!**_**!**"

"**Sebastian, we're soooooorry!**"

"Hmm… I understand. I will finish setting up here." I said holding up a gloved hand, trying to calm those babbling idiots down, "Even I have faults. It's fine, so please calm down." Ignoring their latest cries, I held my chin and pondered, {…The garden that had the green extracted, the smashed-to-bits tea set, the main dish that turned to charcoal… Lady Anastasia will arrive after 6:00.}

Reaching out for my silver pocket watch, I clicked it open, seeing how long we had until our guests arrive. So far, the current time read 3:53 PM in Roman numerals. {We have less than two hours until her arrival.}

{The good quality meat and the tea set are both unusable. What to do?} I asked myself silently before turning my attention to the crying maid, gardener and chef, scolding them, "You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu-"

"…_**!**_" Suddenly, I gasped; an idea struck me as I saw Tanaka and his Japanese teacup. _Idiot, of course!_ The elderly man gave a confused "Ho, ho, ho" as I thought, {That's it!}

Clapping my hands together, I got everyone's attention, "Please be quite, everyone." The subordinates all looked at me in awe as I continued to explain our back-up plan, holding onto Tanaka's tea in the meantime, "From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out that plan. This is what we'll do."

* * *

**Great Britain**

**(Milo's POV)**

I don't know how I managed to accomplish this, but we were able to travel through Europe to the "rendezvous" point right on schedule; to make me do such an**impossible** task, even Milady could be a slave driver...

While I sat beside her, Anastasia-Oujo was occupied playing with the small, ebony animal. She started brushing her fingertips against its soft, delicate fur as the tiny creature mewed in delight, sitting on her lap. But then I noticed her somber expression; she seemed troubled for some reason…

"_Oujo_, is something wrong?"

She looked at me curiously before shaking her head side to side.

"No, it's just…I'm nervous," she admitted, ignoring my queer expression, "I haven't seen Ciel since after the fire, and…" A lone tear fell from a glossy, lavender eye; her bangs covered her irises in shame.

Dear God, here we go _again_. Even though I've been in her service for two to three years now, it looks like Anna still couldn't shake away the scars from that hellish experience. Well, who could blame the poor girl? Her parents were brutally killed alongside Ciel's, eventually being trapped in the clutches of a deranged cult, a sadistic "priest" who tortured her both physically **and** psychologically. It was as close to Hell as anyone her age could've imagined.

I slowly reached out and gently wiped her tear away with my gloved hand, trying to calm her down. She stiffened at the unexpected contact, but slowly regained her composure.

"Oujo, please don't cry," I begged never wanting to see my master melancholy in my presence, "such a depressed face doesn't suit a beautiful girl like yourself." Slowly but surely, she gave a small smile, nodding.

* * *

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"Thanks Milo," I thanked him, "you always know how to cheer me up!"

He only smirked, bringing a hand over his heart, and begun proclaiming dramatically as he sat on one knee, "If I couldn't do something as simple as…make my little_Ojousama_ happy when I'm in her ever so gracious company, taking away all her sorrows and making her reveal her gorgeous smile to me every day, then what kind of a retainer would I be?" That comment made me giggle; he's so silly and dramatic sometimes, that gent!

When I peeked through the window, I held in a gasp. We were almost close to the mansion, and I forgot to put the adorable feline back in the box! I held up the darling angel and sat it down inside purple gift box, smiling down apologetically before sealing her inside again.

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

After instructing Bardroy to get rid of his flamethrower, I focused on salvaging the crisp meat by chopping away at the charcoal skin; revealing the glorious meat underneath the burnt layers of skin.

"Hey, Sebastian, is this really okay?"

"Yes," I replied to the dubious chef.

"Sebastiaaaan!" Meirin called out, grabbing my attention. The clumsy, bespectacled maid ran down the hallway with a load of several, stacked boxes in her grasp. "I got it!"

But then, all of a sudden, she tripped and all the boxes containing our surrogate tea set flew out of her hands, ready to hit the floor. Despite that, however, I succeeded in saving the locomotive china from meeting their untimely end; stacking the cartons in one hand and the remaining one on my foot, I caught Meirin before she could fall flat on her face.

"You are…" I muttered, irritated at this predicament, "how many times have I told you not to run inside the mansion?"

"Ah! S-s-s-s-sorry, "the redhead apologized, blushing profusely like a madman, "my glasses are broken from before, so I couldn't see very well…"

"But with this, the leading actor need not worry." I smiled, kicking the lone box up onto the pile I held… and ignoring Bard's attempt to get the blushing housemaid's attention. Finny came running back inside the manor with the gravel and Iris bulbs I asked for. "After this, please leave things to me and all of you please rest." I faux beamed, "And please, sincerely act like adults. _**ACT LIKE ADULTS**_."

They sweat dropped, noting how I said "_act like adults_" twice. That meant "Don't screw up the Young Master's meeting, or there will be hell to pay…"

* * *

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"My, my... Isn't this a sight for sore eyes?"

It hasn't changed at all; even if the mansion_ now _was a replica, everything was exactly as it was before the original manor burnt to the ground, and… The_massacre_…

"My Lady?"

I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, sorry~! Got caught up in Memory Lane again~!" Laughing off my worries, I stared at the Phantomhive estate again as we got closer and closer to the residence until the carriage finally stopped. When the aperture opened, I was ecstatic to be greeted by a familiar face; short ebony locks, seductive and magnetizing pools of garnet, and he was dressed head to toe in black – the proper attire for a head servant.

"Welcome back, Miss Anastasia," he greeted, "we've been eagerly awaiting for your arrival."

"A pleasure seeing you again as well, Sebastian," I nodded.

He smiled, offering his hand, which I accepted politely; slowly walking out onto the Phantomhive property. As I followed Sebastian (leaving Milo behind to handle the luggage. Fufu!), I found my adorable cousin – he was waiting for me near the patio, reading a novel about Economics. The boy perked up, noticing my presence when I came to greet him on the stairway.

"Hello, Anastasia." Ciel addressed me.

"_Konbonwa_*, Ciel!" I pulled him in a friendly hug, not caring about the idiot hair that popped up on his head, "How have you been?"

"…Not much." Sebastian, Milo and I followed him up the stairs.

"You're still the same, nonetheless."

"You haven't changed either, Anna." The young Earl countered, waiting patiently as Sebastian spread out the doors for us.

"Welcome, Miss Anastasia," the servants, new and old, bowed.

"Oh, my~! This is beautiful…!" I was star struck at the whole interior, "It looks the same as when Uncle Vincent was still present! _Subarashii_*!" Everything was sparkling and dainty without a single piece of dirt to be seen.

After hugging Tanaka (poor thing was still tiny) and him exchanging greetings with me with a "Hoh, hoh, hoh", I regarded Ciel's new chef, gardener and maid, "And there's new faces in the manor, too!"

"Wouldn't you like to talk to my Lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations." Sebastian motioned to another set of doors, "Please enter the courtyard."

A question mark jumped up above me, "Eh? The courtyard?" I was confused; why were we heading outside?

"This time, it is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by my Lord, "Sebastian explained, pulling on the handles, "we hope it pleases you."

"Here, please relax."

He opened the doors leading to the courtyard, revealing a marvelous garden accompanied with gorgeous, blooming irises. Dead, ominous trees covered the grounds alongside medium-sized boulders that were surrounded by a sea of fresh gravel and tiny pebbles, creating an illusion of water ripping in the sand.

"Incredible!" I exclaimed, admiring the scene in front of me, "A complete rock garden just like the ones back home!"

"The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please." The dashing retainer said, leading me to the table and pulled out my seat; I thanked him before sitting down.

"The irises you picked out are so lovely. Plus the trees and the garden suit the mood all too well!"

"Pardon the interruption," Sebastian apologized, pouring Green tea into my cup.

I smirked, {Why Ciel, aren't you a devil in the details?} He must've been worried that I would be homesick so soon, sweet Ciel. Even though he's the Phantomhive head now, he's still the same cousin I've adored in so long.

* * *

**(Meirin's POV)**

Bard, Finny and I were _hiding_ amongst the irises, gushing over the Young Master's older cousin.

"Well, would you look at that?" Bardroy smiled, "I could definitely see the resemblance here."

He was right; the young countess indeed possessed the same facial features and big eyes as our Young Master's.

"She's adorable, yes she is~!" I spoke up. Finny, however, was silent – staring at the young girl with adoration. We were astonished at how Sebastian dealt with this scenario. My face blemished a bright pink while Finny called the Phantomhive butler amazing.

Bard grinned wryly, "It's only because of the teacups. He's struggling it through eloquently and eloquently."

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

"…" I simpered, resting my head against my palm. "By the way, Anastasia, about the usual goods..."

"Don't worry," she assured me as her butler, Milo, handed the _game_ to her, "I kept my end of the bargain." The box read "MOUSE3" and "Ninkyodo", designed with a small mouse near the title. "Here's the prize…"

My cousin sighed sarcastically aka playfully, "Unfortunately, it wasn't yet released in Italy. Honestly, Ciel, you're such a sadist; making Uncle Clause go through so much difficulty into finding this."

"Hmm… Difficult, huh?" I countered, "He emphasized that on the phone."

Anna giggled, "So true. The Princess gave you the "reward" that corresponds to the attendant, no?"

I slid back against my seat, "It's fine if the "reward" corresponds to the game, but recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending."

"Even so, you've become quite greedy, haven't you, dear cousin? Such a dark passion for playing dangerous "games" as the "Guard dog"…"

"Yes," A malicious, sinister grin plastered on my face, ""Kids" have a greed for games."

"At ten, you became the new leader of the Phantomhive household, and now – at twelve – you've created the Funtom Toy Company." Anna sighed, crossing her fingers together, "It's almost scary, now that I think about it."

* * *

(**Anastasia's POV)**

"Please pardon the interruption." Sebastian bowed, "The evening meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's, Beef Donburi."

{Don?} Ciel and I turned to Sebastian befuddled, transforming into our chibi forms. Sebastian set the bowl of Donburi in front of me as I kept staring at the pile of raw beef. While eating meat raw wasn't exactly to my tastes, it would be disrespectful to decline after all the trouble of allowing me to stay at the Phantomhive residence.

"Miss Anastasia, you have no knowledge of this…?" Sebastian was practically _**glowing**_; it was as if Heaven's light was basking him in all of its radiant glory. "We have the labors from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food…"

"**That is Donburi!**" Sebastian promulgated showily. Ukiyo-e waves could be seen pounding dramatically in the scene during his entire address. I was overwhelmed by the butler's wealth of knowledge about my Asian roots and heritage.

"The former peasant that yearned for court food, "lavish food", is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought the Young Miss would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to that idea."

"…" Not a sound could be heard in my stupor of silence… "Ah!" I broke out of my captivation, laughing euphorically. "Ciel, you never cease to amaze me! Not many people in your line of business have any sense of humor anymore, but whenever I'm with you, I'm having the time of my life!"

A ghost of a smile formed on Ciel's lips, "I'm flattered."

"And Sebastian," I got the retainer's attention, "you're quite the intellect, I might add. You know so much about my culture~!"

He bent forward, a hand over his heart, "I am grateful, Miss… But I am not worthy of such kind words." Sebastian left out the part where he made a catastrophe of a mess in Ciel's study – looking through volume after volume of Asian acculturations.

"Thank you very much for the meal, it was delightful."

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

"May the wine suit your taste." I gestured to the fidgety maid next to me and the bottle of wine in the icebox, "The preparations for this product from Italy have been completed."

"…**..**" I stood silent for a minute…Alright, why was Meirin standing there in her own world and not taking my cue? "Meirin!"

"Y-yes?"

Leaning in closer, I whispered, reprimanding her, "It's not "Yes?". Don't just stand there. Pour the wine into the glass." Her cheeks blushed hot pink; mouth agape as her glasses cracked further.

* * *

**(Bard's POV)**

"…Say."

"Yes?"

"She's acting kinda strange, don'tcha think?" I asked, watching the burgundy-haired woman fumble with the wine nervously.

* * *

**(Meirin's POV)**

My hands shook anxiously, still carrying the bottle of alcohol; I couldn't take the charming butler's face away from my mind, {I-i-i-i-it won't do, Sebastian…with a person's face like that, m f-f-f-face is…ma-ma-mamaa…}

I was an ACCIDENT waiting to happen—

* * *

**(Finny's POV)**

Oh, shit! WE'RE **DOOMED**!

"**Ah…AAAAAAH!**" Bard, Tanaka and I were running all around like a chicken with its head cut off! What the hell was Meirin doing_!_? She was making a mess!

Miss Anastasia, however, continued her conversation with her butler – unaware of the disaster happening right now!

"**Meirin!**" I screamed, trying to get the redhead to stop pouring the beverage, "**The wine is spilliiiiiiing**_**!**_**!**_**!**_"

The spill kept growing larger and larger; okay, **NOW** was the time to panic_!_! {All the effort put into making things as they are now… Ruiiiiined_!_!_!_}

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

I was going to take another bite of Donburi when the idiot's screams filled the air. Now, what happened this ti—

Then I saw the problem – that dullard maid I hired carried on shedding the fermented juice onto the table! And the wine was heading forward into Anastasia's direction. My eyes grew big at this turn of events.

Sebastian, if you're going to do something, do it NOW!_!_

Everyone was panicking as the wine flowed closer to the end of the table – ready to stain my cousin's dress. As a single, ruby drop fell down the cloth, Sebastian went in to action at the speed of light; tugging at the table cloth vigorously before a catastrophe occurred. He did so without knocking anything over…surprising not only me, but also Finny and Bardroy. Tanaka's single reaction, however, was flying his paper airplane in victory (?). Meirin got dragged away swiftly by Bard and Finny not long after.

"?" Anastasia's attention turned to the missing fabric of the now bare table. "Wh-wha!_?_ Ciel, what happened to the table cloth?"

I smirked coolly, "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you, Anastasia."

Sebastian bowed with the cloth at hand, "Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

* * *

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Bringing a gloved hand to my head, I sighed copiously in relief, still carrying the dirty textile.

"**Amazing!**" Finny cried gleefully, jumping up and down in excitement. Flowers flew everywhere in the setting. "**That was amazing, Sebastian**! You were like macha*kil!"

"Yeah," Bard agreed, pumping a fist in the air, "it was a hero's comeback!"

Tanaka tended to the now faint maid with an ice bag covering her forehead. Bardroy then patted my back, much to my chagrin, "In my country, there's a guy like you called Superman."

Sighing again, I said, "I'm not "Superman" or anything… it's because…" A knowing smile appeared in my expression, "…I am simply…one hell of a…butler…*"

* * *

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"You have quite an amazing butler, Ciel." I commented, carrying a gentle smile as Milo stood beside me.

"Skillful?" My cousin smirked, "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing."

"Now, that's not very nice, Ciel!" Of course, I was only kidding, "Surely there's another reason you picked Sebastian as a butler besides his handiness?"

Ciel raised his spoon to eye level, spinning the utensil in his hand, "Naturally. But I didn't hire him just for the food."

What? Okay, Ciel, you've perked my interests again—

"I… I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

"What?" I was stunned, but I laughed, "… Ha ha ha, Ciel~! You really adore sweets, don't you, cousin? But, that is something we have on common – our heavy sweet tooth's!"

That brought another smirk to Ciel's lips, "I look forward to today's dessert."

Suddenly, Sebastian came back, "I am sorry to keep you waiting. The after-dinner dessert is ready." He brought forth a cart with one of my favorite sweets – apricot and green tea mille feuille_!_!

It looks like my stay here in Great Britain will be fun…

* * *

***Regarding Anastasia's voice, imagine it sounds like Naminé's voice from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories***

***"Yamamoto" is Japanese for "mountain base". This is the maiden name of Anastasia's grandmother…**

*** "Gyokuro" is an expensive selection of Green tea from Japan. Many usually drink this brand of tea very slowly in order to relish its flavor**

*** "Ojousama" means "My Lady" or "Young Lady"; "Oujo" can also be translated to "Princess" in Japanese**

*** "Arisu" or "****アリス****"****can be read as either "Alice" or "Noble Sort"**

*** "Hai" is Japanese for "Yes"**

*** "Wakata" means "I understand" in Japanese**

*** "Aiya" means "Oh, my" in Chinese ( **8/6/14**: Someone mentioned this to me a while ago, so I thought to correct my mistake. Sorry everyone!)**

*** "Konbonwa" is Japanese for "Good evening"**

*** "Subarashii" is Japanese for "Wonderful"**

*** In the translated scans of Kuroshitsuji online, I know he says "I am one hell of a butler", but I preferred his catchphrase from the English dubbed anime "I am simply one hell of a butler". I found that catchphrase catchier, plus Michael J. Tatum's voice for Sebby VERY VERY alluring in my opinion…! O / / / / /O**

**Oh, wow! Would you look at that? I wrote over 16 pages and over 7,000 words for this chapter! That's unheard of for me – new record!**

**Thank you everyone for all your encouraging reviews, and an additional thank you for Cutie Bunny, XxDarkSuccubusxX and PunkRoseBlitz ESPECIALLY! I worked really hard to complete the 1st****chapter! XD**

**I accidentally made a mistake, though, when I posted the information O.o; Milo looks like he's 21, not 18, and he's 5'10"**

**Now…For Anastasia and Milo's themes, I've been thinking about the songs "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, and "Kiri" by MONORAL (both gorgeous songs, btw XD).**

**Feel free to rate & review if you'd like!**

**...Oh, if anyone can guess what Anastasia's doing with the kitten, feel free to guess! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: His Princess, Lachrymose

**Thank you everyone for favoring and following my story! Now I have 12 favorites, 17 followers, 20 reviews, and holy crap! I just checked out the stats for this story; it's been viewed from Panama and all the way to Austria, Canada, Singapore, Macedonia, Luxembourg, Guyana, etc.! CX**

…**I swear, sometimes it's hard to get into the mood for writing this specific chapter – ESPECIALLY when it comes to Elizabeth; she's one of my two most annoying characters in the series…the other being Viscount Druitt! …No offense to Lizzie fans (Ducks behind couch in order to avoid projectiles – aka knives, pens and other sharp weapons – from killing me…) I mean, come on, she acts too childish and doesn't even understand the torment Ciel went through after his parents were killed!**

**(Currently listening to one of the original soundtracks for one of my favorite anime series, Revolutionary Girl Utena, the song "Keiyaku" from Kuroshitsuji Musical 2, and several other songs from the score of The Crow: Salvation)… and I believe I found two songs that would suit Sebastian x Anastasia themes: "Poison" by Groove Coverage, and "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.**

**And shoot! I forgot to put up the translation of Aunt Asuka's name! Asuka (****明日香****) means "fragrance of tomorrow" in Japanese.**

**It's also difficult after hearing about the Connecticut school shooting that happened on December 14th… the poor teachers and children! Even though I live far away in the Southern parts of the US, I can't comprehend why a monster could murder little boys and girls like that without a plausible reason! It's utterly despicable**_**!**_**! My heart goes out to all the victims and their families! TT TT**

* * *

My reviews:

**Universal Sweetheart **– OMG, REALLLYYY_?_! Thank you so much! XD Yay, so happy you found chapter 1 so entertaining that you must re-read it again…! **TT TT**

**Black Kitty Knight Club** – Ding ding ging! We possibly have a winner! XD

LOL, just being random... But Milo… well, what could he be? Whatever could he be? Wouldn't you like to know? Hee hee heee…! Oh! Would you look at that? Undertaker came to say "**hello**"_!_!

**Lady Keiko** – I'm happy you enjoyed how I "twisted" chapter 1 and the "Madame Butterfly" reference! Although I haven't seen the actual performance for the Madame Butterfly opera, I thought it'd make a lovely alias for Anastasia's Aunt Asuka, since she's an influential actress!

Now, as for "That"… I will go into detail about it very soon – sooner than you think; but, let me warn you, it **WON'T** be pretty! Anastasia also has her share of nightmares and has to face her demons, too… :'(

This is my first attempt with writing something extremely macabre…it's completely out of my comfort zone, so I had to listen to Evanescence's cd "Fallen" and HIM's "Dark Light" to help me describe Anna's personal hell…it nearly made me cry when I wrote about her pain!

**SimplyLovelyChan** – Thank you, thank you, and thank you_!_! Wow, you felt like you were rereading the first chapter of Kuroshitsuji with my OC, Anastasia, in the plot!_? _That's a huge compliment~!

Well don't worry; I'll try not to let you down with chapter 2! And once again, thank you for the glorious cover art you did for this story, it was stellar!

**Sarcasm-thy-name-is-me **– Eh?_!_ You're on your hands and knees begging_?_! You're that desperate for another chapter? Never fear, chapter 2 is here! :)

**PunkRoseBlitz** – I'm glad you could read my update on your X-mas break! …And I'm happy I'm not the only one who enjoys Sebby's English dubbed voice; after all, it's so alluring and dark – nothing I wouldn't expect from a seductive demon like him! **^ / / / ^**

…Oh, crap! I hate when my computer breaks down on me, too. Makes me wonder if me unintentionally giving any laptop I use a virus is a curse…? O.O;

Seriously, computers and I are NOT the best of friends, and it's happened to me at least 5 times!

**I eat honey for breakfast **– YAAAYYYY! Glad to have your opinion!

**SilverBelle11** – Well, I tried my hardest not to make chapter one TOO detailed for anyone reading, if you know what I mean, but thank you so much! But yes, I'm glad the direct contrast between Ciel's bond with Sebastian and Anastasia's with Milo entertained you! Unlike Ciel, Anna considers Milo, her retainer, to be a confidant as well as a dear friend. I…didn't research tea sets, china sets, etc. LOL, but I thank you for your high praise!

**Silver-WhiteKyurem** – No, no, it's okay. I completely understand! Homework can be a hassle for anyone (including myself)! I'm glad you liked how I kept switching POV's; I figured it would be TOO boring if I only used Anastasia's Point of View all the time, know what I mean?

**-Pairings: SebastianxOC, OCxOC**

**-M Rated for violence, harsh language (Especially from Anastasia in this chapter), gore and "suggestive romance"**

**-Supernatural, romance, drama, crime, suspense, humor, horror, tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**-I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. The series and characters ALL belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC characters; nothing more, nothing less!**

* * *

… = Natural Speaking

… = **Emphasis, POV, demon speaking**

… = _Italics, speaking in a different language, speaking through phone, dreams or flashbacks_

{…} = Thoughts

… = Time, chapter's name, or name of novels

* * *

Quotes for Chapter 2:

"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."

-Harvey Fierstein

"The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination."

-Albert Einstein

"It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone – so far."

-Marilyn Monroe

"Peace begins with a smile."

-Mother Teresa

"Because we die, we do not know when we will die, we get to think of life as an inexhaustible well. And yet everything happens only a certain number of times. And a very small number really."

-Brandon Lee

"A woman has to be intelligent, have charm, a sense of humor, and be kind. It's the same qualities I require from a man."

-Catherine Denevue

"There's only so much you can do, but if somebody doesn't give you a chance there is nothing you can do."

-Charlize Theron

* * *

Chapter 2: His Princess, Lachrymose

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

As Sebastian and I entered the shop to retrieve the new cane he ordered for me, the sound of a bell jingling could be heard. A black cloak covered my small form, and Sebastian wore an ebony trench coat while he carried my top hat without a complaint. We made our way over to the man behind the counter; an elderly, plump man with spectacles resting below his eyes, greying hair and a moustache.

"Welcome, _boy_. On an errand for your father?"

At the mention of my father – who was _**deceased**_ – I flinched, narrowing my eyes in hostility. Sebastian stepped in front of me before an ugly confrontation could ensue.

"Excuse me. We came to get the _Master's_ cane." He smiled a shit-eating grin, handing the man the piece of paper he pulled from his jacket. The store owner looked over the receipt, pulling out the walking stick at hand.

"Ah, so you're the owner of this cane. Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid…"

Again I glared at him, offended by his _innocent_ remark; who the hell did he think he was talking to? I was an _**Earl**_ – the Earl of Phantomhive – not some snot-nosed brat_!_! Sebastian, however, took matters into his own hands – stealing the polished cane from the shopkeeper's grasp and held it like a rifle, ready to shoot the man in his line of fire. The end of the cane halted in between the senior's eyes, and he began shaking like a leaf; his face turning blue from shock, and beads of sweat ran down his cheek.

"It doesn't bend," Sebastian smirked, "it's a well-built cane." He tossed a sack of gold coins onto the counter, "This should cover it." My retainer followed after me when I walked past the entrance/exit.

"Humph," I scoffed, walking with my new cane at hand. "Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one." Remembering how that imbecile of a gardener came up with my walking stick the day before; it was snapped like a twig, and he kept bawling like no tomorrow, "I'm sooorry~!" Makes me wonder why I hired that useless divvy in the first place…

"Indeed. My deepest apologies." Sebastian fleered, a gloved hand over his heart. "It's true that you grew, but it did take time."

"…"Hearing that sarcastic remark, a vein sprouted over my forehead, relaying how the Phantomhive retainer irked me.

"Look, mommy_!_!"

We peered over to a young boy and his mother glancing inside of a toy store. The child pressed his hands on the window, peering through to see what astonished him – an adorable, azure bunny plush wearing a top hat and a bowtie.

"Funtom's Bitter Rabbit! It's a new one!"

"Oh, you… " The mother uttered, "Didn't I just buy you candy?"

**The Funtom Company…**

**A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and Bourgeoisie.**

**It is England's confectionary toy company that has rapidly grown in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen.**

Sebastian and I were about to walk away when, suddenly, a voice caught our attention—

"Ah, excuse me!" It was obviously a girl's, but she sounded gentle and polite, rather than obnoxious and troublesome like a _certain someone_ (who will remain anonymous…for now)…

"Yes, can I help you, Miss?" The mother was confused; did she know this young girl?

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your son looking at that toy…" Said girl explained, revealing two stuffed animals from behind her back.

"Sebastian-"

"Young Master?"

"I think I'm imagining Anna's voice right now – that woman sounds _**exactly**_ like her-" Wait—wait—wha - what!_?_ What_?_! We turned around in unison – peering over our shoulders – shocked.

"Since I already have two, I thought I'd give him this." Anastasia handed the gleeful child one of the rabbits. He embraced the stuffed animal tightly, thanking her, before leaving with his mom.

It _**WAS**_ her! What the hell was Anastasia doing outside in the middle of London all by herself_?_! My cousin changed into a casual dress, appearing under the guise of a middle-class citizen or even a mere, peasant girl. The top of her outfit was pure white, and from the ribs to her hips, a lime-colored bodice hugged against her curves. The dress's skirt, however, was orange and flowed down her knees with snow-colored ruffles. Anna also wore a crimson choker and matching slippers, but overall, the garb complimented her alabaster skin.

"Anastasia!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing _**here**__!_?_!_"

"**?**" She eyed me, confused, "You left several hours ago, and after chatting with Tanaka and the others, I got bored…so, I decided to look around until I could find you."

"**…**" I was going to ask her why, but I paused – deciding to let it slide; I recalled there was something missing – she was alone – "Anastasia, where's your retainer? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"He's probably still at the manor," Anna closed her eyes, crossing her arms with the bunny in hand, "I left Milo when he wasn't looking."

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT**_**!**_**?**_**?**_" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Was she serious; she actually snuck out of the mansion _unsupervised_? I never pictured her as the sneaky type, and it looks like Sebastian was just as surprised as me. Sighing, I shook my head…I've had enough pressure for today… "Never mind, let's just go home." The three of us walked towards our carriage until Sebastian released the door open.

"Now then, Young Master, Miss Anastasia, let's return to the mansion quickly."

"Sounds like a good idea, Sebastian! I wouldn't want to miss watching the Rowdy Count~!"

"I always look forward to the beginning of the program." I agreed, nodding.

* * *

(**Milo's POV**)

"**Aaaaaaah**_**!**_**!**" Finny wailed, distressed at what he did with the tree. He snapped it in half, just like how he destroyed Young Master Ciel's cane the day before. Poor boy… "**I did it agaaaain!**"

I was working on trimming the bushes to help pass the time since _Oujo_ snuck out under my nose again; that was the twenty third time she's done that to me since I became her butler three years ago...

Remembering Sebastian's angry lecture and his devilish appearance, Finny panicked, becoming teary-eyed. The young teen trembled in fear, "He was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday… Sebastian's gonna be angry again…"

"Now, Finny, just calm down," I tried to soothe the blond gardener, but to no avail, "let's just –"

"**And I promised to watch "Rowdy Count VIII" with the Young Masteeeeeer!**" He lamented once more, "**Wahhhhhh! Save me Couuuuuunt!** If he's mad, then I can't watch… **Hm?**"

Finny halted his deploring when he heard a sound coming from the distance. I also heard it as I lied the trimmers down on the grass; it sounded like… someone racing towards us at eighty miles per hour, but who was it? Could it be an intruder?

"Cou… Could it be…" Finny beamed elated, diamonds sparkling in the background, as the sound kept closing in, "The Rowdy Cou…"

{Oh, no!} I paled, turning blue in terror when the culprit came into sight, "What are _**you**_ doing here?" This is bad… very, very, **VERY** _**BAAAAAD**_!

The perp lunged for the blond teenager, grabbing the pour soul in a chokehold.

"**AH**_**?**_**!**" The gardener blanched, "**Aaaaack - **_**?**_**!**_**!**_"

"**Wait – wait, what are you doing**_**!**_**?**" I exclaimed; alas, I couldn't escape that little miscreant's grasp, either. "**No - ! No, stop… STOP, I SAY! AH! AH**_**!**_**! AHHHHH…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_**!**_**!**"

…**WE'RE DOOMED…**_**!**_**!**_**!**_

* * *

(**Anastasia's POV**)

"Ahhhhhhh~," I sighed, happy to be back at the mansion after that long trip. All I wanted to do was relax after that three hour walk I took looking around London.

"Good work, Young Master. I will have the tea prepared shortly." Sebastian opened the door, and as Ciel and I were about to enter, we froze – both turning blue and dropping our jaws at the sight before us; I released my toy bunny, staring wide eyed at the monstrosity inside.

"**…..**" Ciel couldn't murmur a word, and an idiot hair sprouted up straight on his head. His lone iris widened and he was palpitating; lifting a finger to try to get the black butler's attention.

"S-Se-Se-Se-**SEBASTIAN - **_**!**_**!**" I uttered, never taking my eyes away from the disorder. What on earth _happened_ while we were away_?_!

"**?**" Sebastian said, puzzled by my and Ciel's reactions. He couldn't comprehend why we both looked like we saw a ghost.

"What's wro…"

"_**!**_**!**_**?**_" Sebastian, too, stopped dead in his tracks when he understood why we were terrified beyond belief. His face became as white as a ghost's as he surveyed the interior of his Master's residence. The once proud, honorable home of the Phantomhive's had been transmuted into a girlie, repulsive paradise of _cuteness_. Daisies, rabbit plushes, ribbons, dolls, heart-shaped balloons and bows could be seen draped everywhere; the room spoke "Super sparkle~" in its own term, when actually, it could be described (by me) as a rainbow **vomiting**!

{This can't be happening…! I'm being delusional – I'm seeing things_!_!} I thought, overwhelmed by the abhorrent display and hugging my rabbit, Mr. Bunnyhive, for comfort. "Scary, so scary...this is scary_!_!"

"What in the world… is this?_!_" The retainer gasped, disgusted.

"_My mansion…_" Ciel cried to himself; how could someone desecrate his personal sanctuary like this? He was turning deeper shades of sapphire. "My mansion… This is…"

"**Sebastiaaaaan!**" Finny, Bard, and Meirin jumped the Phantomhive head servant when they saw him.

"_**!**_**?**" Sebastian was stunned. What was going on here? "What in the world is this?_!_ **More like… What is with that appearance, you two?**"

Meirin escaped unscathed, but the men, they weren't as fortunate as her. On Finny's head was a bunny ear headband, and matching paws covered his hands. Bardroy had a baby bib wrapped around his neck, and wore a frilly, baby bonnet.

"**Go ask that crazy girl**_**!**_**!**" Bard barked, pissed; an angry vein hovered above his eyebrow. He jerked his thumb towards the door leading to the sitting room.

"That crazy girl…?" Sebastian trailed. The three of us peeked through the door's crack to see what was happening, and good Lord, it wasn't pretty! Tanaka was forced into a blonde wig with curly ringlets, and a high-collared caplet decorated with bows…!

"**These ribbons are good, too. …But these satin roses are the cuuuutest~!**" A high-pitched girl – the culprit – spoke to Tanaka. "**I hesitated a little…but like I thought, you wearing that is…totally adorable! **You look like Antoinette~!"

"Is that so?" Tanaka warmly replied, "Ho, ho, ho."

"**!**_**!**_**?**" Ciel choked, "Tanaka?_!_"

"**AH~!**" The bubbly thirteen-year-old exclaimed, lighting up when she saw us.

"**!**_**!**_**!** Shit!" Ciel paled again; he knew he'd been had when the perp glomped him!

"**Ciel! I wanted to see youuuu~~!**"

I should've known… the only one in my family **OBSESSED** with anything feminine – Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford – would pull something like this_!_! She had her hair pulled up in wavy, corkscrew pigtails as usual (minus her long cowlick), and her orange and yellow attire was flattered with the matching headband she wore.

"E-Elizabeth_!_!" Ciel sweat dropped nervously. Elizabeth ignored his cries as she continued her assault – hugging him tighter and rubbing her cheek against him possessively, "_No, no, no!_ **Call me "Lizzie"! Aren't I always saying that?!** "

"…**!**" _Oh, no_! Ciel's back was cracking; if I don't do something soon, Lizzie will kill him unintentionally_!_!

"_**Aaaaah**_**! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cuuuu –**"

"Lizzie!"

"**HM? …AHHHH~~!**" Elizabeth shrieked happily, now glomping me in a death hug instead, "***ANNIE~**_**!**_**!** **My eyes do not deceive me, it REALLY IS YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU~!**"

"Ack!" I couldn't breathe, "C-Can – Can't breathe – **LIZZIE**_**!**_**!**" She let me go when she saw my face turning violet from lack of oxygen.

"So sorry, Annie –"

{*Bolshivik…!} I glared at her silently, but she was unaware of my growing vexation towards her. {For starters, you can begin by **controlling yourself**_!_!}

"Anyway, look what I got for you~!"

Before I could protest, she swiftly laced a cat ear headband on me. It was ebony, and decorated with black and white bows and pearl beads. …Yes, one of the things I hated about Elizabeth was her need to "dress up" – or rather – _**force**_ people into gaudy and outrageous costumes_!_! It was fun when we were children, but for her to be obsessive over this hobby now… UNBELIEVABLE!

"**AHHHHHHHH~! IT'S PERFECT! YOU LOOK SOOOOOO ADORABLE LIKE THAT, ANNIE**_**!**_**!**" Elizabeth embraced me once more! Honestly, what was with Lizzie and her hugging addiction?

"Ahem… *Lady Elizabeth…" Sebastian said, calling out to my annoying cousin, and…blushing? Why were his cheeks pink all of a sudden?

"**Oh, my! Sebastian, good day~!**" Elizabeth curtsied, sparing me at long last!

"It's been a while since I've laid eyes on **you**."

"I have a souvenir for you, too~!"

"Eh?" That's all Sebastian could say before Lizzie pulled a ninja move on him – topping him off with a _**PINK BONNET**_ accessorized with strawberries and daisies!_!_For her to pull a move like that on the dark retainer and get away with it…it was unheard of! Ciel and I were stunned at this turn of events…!

"**YOU SEE~!**"

"Oh – **Oh, my God~**_**!**_**!**" I laughed, trying unsuccessfully to muffle my giggles; poor Sebastian! His "present" was the worst of them all! "**What the hell's that**_**?**_**!**_**!**_" Toppling down on my knees, I couldn't hold it any longer; I busted out laughing loudly! My hands covered my stomach as I rolled back and forth over and over again, kicking with teary eyes. Apparently, Ciel also doubled over as well, not being able to contain his laughter, either. But the servants – minus Tanaka – they huddled together, barely holding back their titters and chuckles from the suave man (Sebastian).

"Ahh! _It's so cuuuuute~! It's wonderful~!_ " Lizzie was all sparkle-eyed now, "You're always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good!"

Sebastian sent a venomous glare in our direction, but decided to ensure his wrath on the servants instead – "murdering" them with a single glance of his vermilion eyes. Their corpses were now stacked atop each other, blood soaking beneath them.

"Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me…it is a great honor." Sebastian leaned forward, elegantly lying beneath his teeth with a strained smile.

Elizabeth smiled brightly, "**It's fine!**"

"Ahem! More importantly, Lizzie," Ciel composed himself, "Why are you here? What about *Aunt Frances?"

Meanwhile, Sebastian was curled up against his corner of woe; me kneeling next to him and attempting to solace the humiliated valet.

Elizabeth embraced her unwilling fiancé again, "**I wanted to see you and Annie, so I rushed out in secret and came here!**"

"In secret?" Ciel sweat dropped, "What were you thinking?"

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

While the Young Master was appalled at Lady Elizabeth, Bardroy came up to me and the Young Miss (Anastasia).

"Sebastian," he said, sparing a glance at the wild Marchioness, "who exactly is that girl?"

"Ah – "

"Lady Elizabeth is Young Master Ciel's betrothed."

We turned around to find Milo, Miss Anastasia's retainer, also dressed up. He sported a golden wig (now looking androgynous), a cerulean and amber rococo-themed uniform, and war badges. By his side was a saber strapped secure to his hip. Oh dear, Lady Elizabeth dressed him up exactly like *Lady Oscar….

"MILO!?" Anastasia screeched, clearly upset about her butler also subjected to Lady Elizabeth's wrath, "What did she do to you?"

He sighed, exasperated, "My Lady, trust me when I say I've been through worse abasement…"

Bard, Finny and Meirin were silent until the full weight of Milo's last sentence came down…

"**Fi…**"

"**…!**_**!**_**?**"

"Fiancéeeee!_!_?"

"If she left without saying anything, then her mother most be worried. Sebastian, contact -"

Lady Elizabeth interrupted my Master's order, forcing him to gaze at the violated household once again, "Cieeeeeeel~! Come heeeeeere~! Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I!"

"My…mansion…" Young Master maundered. He wasn't too pleased with these arrangements…

"Ah! That's right!" The young blond chirped, "Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!"

"**!**_**?**_"

"_I'll dance with my fiancé as an escort_! **KYA-!**"

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

"Wha…" I twitched, frustrated at Elizabeth's antics. She was such a blighted, querulous scamp; always expecting to have her way, no matter what!

"A…dance?" Sebastian questioned.

"**Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel!**"

"Wait a…"

"_La, la, la!_ **I think it'll definitely be cuuuuute!**"

I was chagrin, "Hey, who said it was fine…!"

"_Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him, it's like a dream!_" Lizzie babbled more nonsense, "_I will have to dress stylish with all my might, too!_"

"**Listen to what…** _Elizabeth?_ **Hey!**" Sebastian restrained me, dragging me away before I burst her bubble, "_Listen to what people are saying_!_!_" And I couldn't do anything to stop her "pampering" Anastasia; dear cousin, **PLEASE** forgive me!

**…..**

I laid my head down in exhaustion and gloom as I sat in my office. Honestly, why did the world hate me so? Everything… everything from today was going from bad to worse…and an uncontrollable "fiancée" I never wanted took away all of my stamina. Things would've been different if I had Anastasia as my fiancée*, but _no_, I got the troublesome one as my future wife instead!

My butler sighed, finally relieved from that torturous sunbonnet, preparing me some Earl Grey. "Lady Elizabeth's mother is the previous head of the Phantomhive family's younger sister." He reminded me, "The daughter of the Middleford Marquis family that Lady Frances married to… Also, you cannot turn your fiancée away coldly, so it can't be helped."

I didn't need him lecturing me again; I deadpanned, "It's not like I _**became**_ her fiancé, I was_**forced**_ to do it."

"…However, today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?"

He set the teacup next to me. A knock on the door prevented me from answering Sebastian's question before I gave the person permission to enter; it was Milo – detached from the feminine toupee and sword – carrying Anastasia behind him. Of course, I couldn't see anything except her new boots and the feline headband Elizabeth jammed on her.

"…" Turning to her butler, I gave an expression saying "Do I need to guess what happened?"… He shook his head no. "…Anna, you can come out now." But she wouldn't budge; surely Elizabeth didn't "pretty her up" _that_ bad…did she…?

"Anastasia?" I said sternly.

"No!" She protested, gripping Milo's shoulders tighter, "What Elizabeth did to me was a **NIGHTMARE – AN UTTER **_**NIGHTMARE**_**, I TELL YOU**_**!**_**!**"

"Come on," I attempted to comfort her, "It can't be that bad…" That did it! As soon as those words came out of my mouth, a large angry vein appeared over Anna and she was on pins and needles – shuddering profusely. Uh-oh! I screwed this one up now …

""_It can't be that bad?_" I'm serious, Ciel! Lizzie went overboard on me, so don't say I didn't warn you!" She cried, slowly but surely retreating from her retainer; hell, she was right! I was forced to eat my own words when I saw what she was talking about. Lizzie coerced her into an _endearing, _flamingo pink dress accented with pure white ruffles, along with coordinating knee-high boots and a dark tail to match her felid headband. Anastasia screamed "Sweet Lolita* doll" in that young dress and unfortunately, her youthful appearance didn't help, either.

"This is _**so**_ **humiliating**," she growled, pacing back and forth in the office with disdain, "I mean, for God's sake, I'd love this dress if it didn't make me look like I was ten years old! And it makes me even **MORE **embarrassed, because I'm not Lizzie's personal, dress-up manikin; we're _NOT_ children anymore_!_!"

* * *

(**Anastasia's POV**)

I was so immersed in my ranting that I didn't catch Sebastian's now Argus-eyed stare – watching my every move like a hawk would to its unwitting prey. Only then did I pause when I became self-conscious and paranoid, getting an uneasy feeling that I was being watched; swerving my head to the side, I turned to face the bewitching butler. His face now blooming pink as he drew close to me – **WAIT A MINUTE**! WHY'S he looking at me like that – like I was something he revered? He better not have some sort of "cutesy" fetish like Lizzie!

"…Luscious, glistening mauve hair."

…**Eh?**

The whole room froze at that statement. Milo stared at the fellow butler wide-eyed and Ciel turned to stone; was there something my beloved cousin didn't tell me, because I was beginning to panic! Seriously, PLEASE don't let Sebastian be a creepy lolicon*, because I already have problems with others back home!

Sebastian, however, surprised us all; kneeling down and raised a gloved manus, cupping my face tenderly while giving me a compassionate stare.

"And such lovely noble eyes, the likes of which I've never seen…" He spoke with adoration, "They're so whimsical and beautiful, it could almost be a sin." Pushing my side bangs behind my ears, Sebastian suddenly pulled me in his arms, petting my amethyst locks like he would to a cat before reaching for my feline band.

"So soft… Ahhh~, _**so**_ soft~!"

"…" …What the hell did I put myself through now_?_! Ciel informed me that his dear butler adored cats, but it never occurred to me that he'd be **BATSHIT CRAZY**with said Felidae specie! Sebastian continued his ministrations, not giving a damn about my now scarlet cheeks or how agitated I was from his caresses.

"Ahhh~, cats are perfect…" He emitted, contently tangling his fingers into my strands of purple hair again.

This had to stop right now! The longer Sebastian held me in his _innocent_ clutches, the closer I was to having a panic attack due to my traumatizing recollections of "that time"! It seemed as though everything went in slow motion; my eyesight became blurry as my mind spiraled down in a haze. The despair, the agony, the despondency, and the blood – it was too much! I didn't want to have a mental breakdown in front of Ciel – of all people_!_! Even so…I couldn't escape his iron grasp or do anything to stop my blood pressure from rising, forcing my heartbeat to keep pounding and pounding deep inside my tremorous, fragile form as I broke down into a cold sweat.

My eyes widened more and more when memories flashed before my eyes anew – the events leading up towards the anguishing bloodshed and darkest pits of immoral transgressions that I suffered through. Tears threatened to pour down my now glossy irises… {Oh, no… Oh, no… Oh, no – }

Just as quickly as the recollections came, however, they suddenly vanished! Warm, welcoming arms encircled my now frail figure – surrogating Sebastian's previous hug and held me tenderly like a father would to soothe his beloved daughter's nightmares. Looking up into familiar, lapis lazuli pools, it was Milo! Being in Milo's sheltered embrace while calming down, it was wonderful, and yet… it could only be describe as the most comforting sensation in the world. It's the same feeling you would get when rescued from drowning in a sea of infinite disheartenment, taking in much needed amounts of air required in order to placate the burning limen deep within.

Extracting the feline adjuncts off my person, Milo set me back down on my feet before turning to Sebastian, "My apologies, but _Oujosama_ isn't fond of anyone touching her circumstantially."

After apologizing for his unwanted actions, Sebastian turned back to Ciel, "You also haven't finished the _current game_."

Sipping his Earl Grey, my cousin replied, "Indeed. Just fill me quickly with dinner or something and then bring it away. I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"…However, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance…"

At the mention of the word "dance", Ciel's index finger twitched conspicuously. I know he isn't fond of any social activities whatsoever, but why would he react so negatively towards…?

{!} I gasped inwardly. No way! Could it be…?

"**…..**" The office fell into an unbearable silence once more.

"Ciel?" I broke the silence.

He sat his cup down on his desk, gripping several sheets of stationery and pretended to read over them, "What?"

"I know we have been holding our family titles for less than three years… But, surely you know how to dance by now?"

Ciel didn't respond to my inquiry; his only way of replying "no" was swerving his leather chair in the opposite direction, facing away from us. Oh, dear…this isn't good…

"**…..**"

Sebastian let out a dramatic sigh, slicing a section of the Western-style pear, plum and blackberry fruit cake he prepared for Ciel, "It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."

I was surprised with Sebastian's nonchalant statement; he had no problem hurting my beloved relative's pride and mortifying him… The suave servant offered me a piece of the dessert in hand which I politely declined. Fruit cake just wasn't the sort of dessert I enjoyed personally.

Ciel denied the sum-up, explaining, "I'm busy with work. I don't have to busy myself with games."

The Phantomhive valet, however, was having none of that. He spun Ciel's chair back so he could confront his Master, shocking the boy.

"I'll take your word for it, but Young Master," Sebastian abruptly shoved the slice of cake in front of the little lord's face and loomed over him, glowering, "it's often said that a dance is a "social" thing. At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural. If you should refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter…"

Ciel threw down the papers in hand, having enough of his butler's reproval, "…I get it already! It's fine like this. You're like Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin, or… Who would call for a home tutor?"

Sebastian checked the time on his pocket watch, "From now on, there won't be any time to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song."

"Then who will teach me?" Ciel asked, taking a bite of the fruit cake, "No matter how you look at the people of this house…"

He had a point; Ciel couldn't ask the Mischievous Trio (Bard, Finny, Meirin) for instructions, and Tanaka wasn't an option either, because he now gets more tired easily than he did in the past.

"Please don't worry," Sebastian assured Ciel. Snapping his trademark pocket watch back in place, the butler radiating a five-star, faux smile; diamonds were glittering far and wide, "Though you are being insolent, I will be your dance instructor."

"**You idiot**_**!**_**!**" Ciel objected, goose bumps creeping over him at the mere, disturbing thought. He was disgusted with Sebastian's _grand idea_, "**Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you**_**?**_**!**"

"Do you even know how to dance the Waltz…?"

Sebastian smirked, shushing Ciel's doubts by raising his index finger at him, "If it's the Winner Waltz, then please leave it to me. I often cause quite a commotion at the Schönbrunn Palace."

"!" I gasped. Sebastian actually traveled to the Schönbrunn Palace before? I've always wanted to go there when I was little, because mother and father went there for their honeymoon years ago… They even promised me that they would take me there, too…but they're dead now.

The comely retainer stood up straight, extending an arm and benignantly offered Ciel his gloved hand as an invitation, "Won't you be my partner for one song? My Lord."

"…Is this alright? The first step is from the heel." Sebastian eased Ciel in the correct posture, commencing his valse lesson, "Please firmly hold the woman on her back. When the song starts, begin with your left foot…" Ciel accidentally stomped on the butler's dress shoe, but the man continued with his tutorial, ignoring the Earl's lapse, "Next is the natural turn."

The two wobbled from side to side; it seemed the height issue wasn't settling so well. Milo and I sweat dropped at this unfortunate, turn of events. Poor Ciel...he could barely keep up with Sebastian!

"Put your leg forward as if you're sliding." Sebastian instructed, but Ciel had another mishap, kicking the Phantomhive retainer just above the ankle. They halted; Ciel's lazuline face sweated profusely while Sebastian stared at him, pokerfaced. Sebastian suspired in mock altruism, looking down on my cousin, "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, Young Master. Can you not swing from me (the lady)?"

"**You're too big!**" Ciel exclaimed, incensed, "What would I be doing with a woman like that?_!_"

Sebastian had to be around 6'1" in height; because Ciel was 5', so, of course there will be problems for him practicing the waltz with such a tall mentor like Sebastian!

"Are you ready, Young Master?" He asked, deciding to try again with helping his lord, "It is said that "Dance begins with the Waltz and ends with the Waltz". You can't dance with high social status ungracefully."

Ciel, however, wasn't convinced, he was still skeptical with this arrangement. Seeing that this was going nowhere, I guess there was only one option left. I raised myself up from where I sat on the floor, heading towards the two before anything else could happen.

"?" Sebastian raised a ruby eye, intrigued and wondering what I was about to do.

"Sebastian, maybe it would be more appropriate for me to dance with Ciel instead?" I suggested.

The butler lifted a hand to his chin, weighing his alternatives carefully. After much deliberation Sebastian nodded, "Yes, that might actually work, Miss Anastasia. Seeing as the two of you are only a few inches apart…"

Pulling me towards Ciel, Sebastian motioned me to take the same stance he took earlier during the fruitless, ballroom dancing lesson. Lacing my left hand over my cousin's shoulder and the other in his hand, Ciel held my waist and right wrist in his grasp, and we initiated the waltz; keeping an average pace as I followed his lead without either of us making a mistake. Hereafter, we ended the dance with me curtsying and him bowing politely.

"Impressive, Young Master," The enticing butler complimented, applauding Ciel's success and walking to us. "You, too, Young Miss. In any case…" Sebastian reached over to Ciel and pinched his cheeks, frowning, "First of all, please do something about that sour look. While Miss Anastasia was alright with your depressing disposition, it is rude to the lady. Even if it's a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun."

"Alright, smile happily!" Sebastian faux beamed, stretching the cobalt-haired boy's cheeks to create a happy smile, further humiliating Ciel. Having enough of his taunting butler, Ciel slapped the man's hands away.

"**Let go!**" He exclaimed, slowly cradling his hand with the sapphire ring – the Phantomhive family's heirloom – he wore on his left thumb. "Somehow I've... – Smiling…" The young boy trailed sadly, "To smile happily, I've…..forgotten."

"Young Master…"

That was my cue for Milo and I to leave. Ciel needed some time alone, and so did I; it seemed neither of us could face our demons from the past any time soon. I nodded to Milo and we exited the study and traveled back into the main foyer, where the girlish delusion of paradise still lain. Ignoring the grotesque scene, which was too frivolous, I found what I was looking for to relieve my stress and all of the sorrow bottling up from within me – a piano.

While I could barely play the violin or flute to save my life, the harp and piano could be considered my forte since they were my favorite instruments. The elegant and melodious, atramentous instrument shined luminously as I sat down; gradually playing several key notes before I was finally at ease. With that, I started to play a *personal number father taught me before he and my mother were killed alongside Ciel's; escaping the reality of my overwhelming and secluded hell. The song itself was rather aghast, but resonating the temptation and distinct influence of pure darkness throughout the haunted melody my predecessor created.

I could still feel it, though… the black, taboo side to humanity that clawed at me, torturing me until I nearly broke. Words couldn't describe the torment I suffered during my captivity; searing pain etched itself into my very being – killing my innocence and shattering my perspective of life forever, and those sadists laughing at my unfortunate distress. The agony tore deep inside my muscles, fire flowing through my veins as the pain became unbearable and continued stabbing me until I was drenched in my own crimson claret. I survived my infernal imprisonment, but I cannot take back the six hundred, seventy-two hours and act like nothing happened…

Ending the macabre harmony, I shut my eyes, enjoying the tranquil silence. But then, suddenly, sounds of clapping filled the air; I was stunned to see Tanaka and the Mischievous Trio applauding my performance…although I guess it wasn't a private one anymore. AND Lizzie changed their costumes AGAIN! Tanaka was dressed like a Japanese empress, Finny wore a *Neko maid costume (tail and cat ears included), and Bard was dressed up as a girl in a sailor-styled uniform. As for Meirin…Meirin, once more, hadn't changed at all.

"That was incredible, Anna!"

"Best piano recital I've heard in my life!"

"Spectacular, yes it was~!"

"Ho, ho, ho~!"

I didn't expect receiving so much praise coming from the Phantomhive staff…Tanaka, I could understand, but the others… very surprising! Usually, I didn't play in front of others – minus my close associates and family – because I was scared of performing in front of a crowd; being watched by hundreds or thousands of spectators would make me nervous.

"It's nothing to be excited about," I denied, "really, I'm usually a klutz if I knew people were watching me play."

"Don't be modest!" Bardroy went over to give me a pat on the back, "You played the piano beautifully, just like Mozart! Not many girls your age, let alone nobles, can create music so supernal! Right, Meirin, Finny?" The burgundy-haired woman and blond boy agreed, nodding.

"Thank you very much," I smiled. "You're all very kind."

However, the moment was interrupted, much to our displeasure, when Elizabeth scrambled down the stairs and straight to me. She squealed, "ANNIE~," bombarding me with another bear hug and rubbed her face against mine like a kitten. "**SOOOO CUUUUTE~! So cute, so cute, so cute – you are just SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE, ANNIE~~!**" Elizabeth released me and held my hand in an iron grip, taking me with her against my will. "You should come to the dance, too. I KNOW! Let's see if I can find you something pretty from your wardrobe, and you'll be all set~!" With that, she shot up towards my room – Milo and I following her reluctantly. I prayed that she wouldn't ransack the guest room Ciel allowed me to stay in and make a mess, but _**NO**_, she did just that!

Lizzie unlatched my suitcases and literally created a disaster – all of my clothes were now sprawled on the floor as she searched for the "perfect dress"; the disarray in my room reminded me of a hurricane sweeping through. Already, I was miffed with Lizzie complaining about how my garments were "completely uncute and dull" for her taste in fashion…nag, nag, nag, that's all she ever does now! She can't expect me to dress like a frivolous, carbon copy of herself!

"**AH~!**"

Wondering what Elizabeth was happy about, I turned around, and in her hands was a charming dress Aunt Angie brought as a gift. The elegant ball gown was colored in diverse shades of pink, and covered with roses and two bows – one over the torso and the other behind the waist.

"Annie, this is such a **BEAUTIFUL DRESS**! You have to wear it~!"

Leaving the guest room Elizabeth ran off, probably wanted to get ready for the so-called _ball_. That left Milo and me with cleaning up the catastrophe that she didn't even bother cleaning up. …Making messes as she please and not picking up after herself, Aunt Frances apparently hasn't taught Lizzie that playtime is over and it was time to grow up! Oh, well…

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

Dressing up in the dark blue finery Elizabeth purchased, I left my bedroom with Sebastian, who changed into formal attire ironically similar to his butler uniform, heading down the stairs. I caught Elizabeth conversing with Meirin, trying to get the burgundy-haired woman's spectacles and ordered my cousin to stop; I would not be having my fiancée harass my staff any longer. My fiancée wore a crimson and pink, long-sleeved dress with white trimmings and a matching headband and choker embedded with magenta blossoms. All in all, the dress gave her a swan-like elegance…

"Ciel~!" The blond girl beamed, grabbing me and twirled me around in the air like a rag doll, "**You're so cuuuuute! My eyes weren't wrong!**" She gestured to the male servants, who were stuffed into gaudy costumes once more, "Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too!" Lizzie suddenly gasped after doing a quick headcount - someone was missing, "Ah, wait! Where's Annie? I told her she could come as well, so why isn't she-"

"I'm right here, Lizzie."

Everybody turned their attention to Anastasia, gasping. She was dressed in a flowing, off-the-shoulder pink dress with roses and bows. A matching choker wrapped around her neck and long, white gloves covered her arms; her hair was also pulled up into a unique, formal bun and a single fuchsia rose was tucked behind the left ear. Anna walked down the stairs with her butler followed suit.

"Annie~! I don't believe it; you look so graceful in that dress~!" Hugging her, Elizabeth pulled her back to where she last stood, settling her attention back to me, "But Ciel is definitely the…huh?" Grasping my left hand, Lizzie towered over me, her features becoming cross and menacing, "_Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you_?_! There was a ring that matched the Western-style clothing, wasn't there?_"

"_Huh?_ Ring?" What ring? What was wrong with the family ring I wore? It was blue for God's sake, so what was she so angry about? I removed her gloved hand, arguing, "This ring is fine."

Elizabeth became nettled, pouting. "**No**_**!**_**! I went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable!**" She roared, pointing a finger at me accusingly, "**Only the ring is totally not cute!**_**!**_" Bawling dramatically, Lizzie made the situation worse, "Are you saying you don't want the things I brought back for you, Ciel_?_!**You're terrible!**_**!**_"

Oh, brother. This girl would be the death of me… "That's not it… This ring is…"

"…Mine now~!" Elizabeth snatched the sapphire heirloom off my thumb, running off in naïve bliss.

"Li – !_!_"

"**I took it!**" She smiled, victoriously holding up my precious ring, "This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better, too…"

"**GIVE IT BACK!**"

Everyone in the room, minus Milo, Tanaka and Sebastian, cringed at my outburst. I looked at the dumb blond, furious with her idiotic antics, glaring at her in hostility. Shoving my hand out, I ordered her to hand back the ring she stole; a dark, murderous aura radiated off my body.

"Wh… Why are you mad like that?" Lizzie asked, watery-eyed, "I worked…so hard…"

My glare, however, didn't waver; it just got stronger.

Her gloved hand clenched the ring angrily. "… What?_!_ I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that_?_! You're terrible!" She demanded, letting her rage get the better of her. Elizabeth lifted her arm up, ready to throw my family heirloom.

Anastasia froze, realizing what our stupid cousin was about to do. She ran towards us, yelling, "Elizabeth! **Don't you dare** – "

"This ring, I…" Lizzie yelled, tossing the ring to the ground, "…**HATE IT!**" The silver band and half of the lapis lazuli gem shattered simultaneously when it came into contact with the concrete floor.

Anastasia gasped in horror, and my rage rose ten-fold; that was the last straw! My hand elevated, preparing to slap Elizabeth for her insolence. The duchess cried in horror, closing her eyes and waited for the impact. The blow, however, didn't come; Sebastian grabbed my wrist before I could harm her.

"Young Master."

I looked back at the demonic butler, snapping out of my wrathful trance.

"Young Master," Sebastian addressed me, revealing my walking stick, "you've forgotten you're long-awaited new cane."

Taking the cane, I glanced at the remains of my ring; breathing heavily as I tried to calm down. How could she…?

Elizabeth kept sniveling, even though I didn't smack her. Anastasia walked forward to the crying blond, her face contorted to a scowl, "Elizabeth, that ring was very important to Ciel. It's a treasured, family heirloom passed down through the Phantomhive lineage – the only one of its kind. Next time, think about Ciel's feelings from now on."

"Eh_?_!" Elizabeth gasped, shocked at the news. "That sort of…" She trailed, "Important ring… I…"

I looked at the scraps of what remained of my ring, kneeling down and picking it up.

"Ciel… I…" Lizzie attempted to apologize as I ignored her, walking over to an open window.

Abruptly discarding the decimated ring, I paid little mind to Anastasia, Sebastian, and Elizabeth's mixed reactions about my choice of actions. My cousin/ fiancée ran to the window's ledge, asking why I threw away the one object I adored dearly. "I don't care…about that thing," I replied, brushing my emotions aside. "It's just an old ring. This ring is proof that…" Clutching my walking stick tighter, I spoke again, "…the head of the Phantomhive house is… "Ciel Phantomhive"."

The room fell into silence as everyone processed my bold speech. Grabbing my top hat that fell during the commotion earlier, I asked Lizzie, sighing, "What's with that face?" Her distraught face was stained with tears, and she continued to cry.

"B… But…" She tried to reply.

Sighing again, I pulled out a handkerchief; gently wiping away the young Marchioness's tears, "It's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady?" She looks at me in disbelief when I asked for her hand, "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'Lady?" Elizabeth accepted, ready to dance with me at long last.

Sebastian, Anastasia and the others smiled at the heart-warming scene – happy that I was able to work things out with my fiancée. While I danced confidently with her, Tanaka and Finny also danced together; Meirin, Milo and Bardroy, however, stayed put and grinned joyously. Anastasia played a lovely *song on the piano, and Sebastian did the same, but used his favorite instrument instead – the violin. All of the negative turmoil was pushed away from our minds, ending the day in euphoria.

**….**

"Did you contact my Aunt?" I inquired to Sebastian as he readied me for bed.

"Yes. She will come to pick Lady Elizabeth up tomorrow."

"Really now," I grunted, displeased with Elizabeth's dallying, "we ended up spending today uselessly."

"Is that true?" Sebastian grinned. "Were you not sufficiently content?"

"You're an idiot…" Reaching for my thumb, I gasped. I forgot… it was destroyed. "Ah…"

"**Who's the idiot?**" My faithful retainer looked down upon me, throwing my question back at me. Kneeling down to my eye level and grasping my hand tenderly, Sebastian queried, "It's something important to you, isn't it? You put on quite a show in front of Lady Elizabeth, but you couldn't fool Miss Anastasia." After a short while, he removed his gloved hand…revealing the sapphire ring now resting on my thumb, good as new.

"This is…_?_!" I exclaimed. Sebastian actually repaired it for me?_!_

"I am the Phantomhive's butler." He responded, giving me a smile, "What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this? However, the one you should be thanking would be Miss Anastasia. She's the one responsible for finding the missing shards for me, even though no one asked her to do so. This ring exists to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

…Yes... Ever since we were younger, Anna's always looked after me… "…That's right." I frowned, "How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather…father…and then…" Sebastian slowly untangled my eye patch as I continued to stare at the ring in blank nostalgia. "Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with the ring." "How many times has it heard the pain of death?" I asked myself, closing my eyes and ran my fingers through my navy bangs, "When I close my eyes, I can hear them. …Those screams." Hugging my legs together, I gazed sadly at the sheets. "If I throw it away… Maybe then I won't be able to hear them. It's foolish isn't it?"

A knock broke my train of thoughts as I gave permission for the person to enter. The amber knob twisted before the door was pushed open, revealing Anna in a yellow nightgown with her hair curled up at the ends and a sky blue bow wrapped behind her head. Much to my surprise, Milo wasn't with her…perhaps he already went to bed?

"What is it, Young Mistress?" Sebastian addressed Anna. "The Young Master was about to retire for the evening."

* * *

(**Anastasia's POV**)

"I wanted to see if Ciel was alright after what happened with Elizabeth," I trailed, strolling to where Ciel laid and situated myself next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from destroying your ring."

"…Anna, it's fine," he assured me, "regarding Lizzie breaking it, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Nodding in agreement, I looked out of Ciel's window to see the moon shining out in the midnight sky.

"Oh, the moon is already high." Sebastian noted, tucking Ciel into bed, "It's not good for you. Please rest now." He picked up the candelabra on the stand after he was sure my cousin was tucked in bed. I decided it was also time for me to leave, so I stood up from my kneeling position and prepared to leave…only to feel a hand reach out for the baroque hemline of my sleeve, making me stop in my tracks.

"-, Sebastian…"

The butler and I turned to the cobalt-haired boy.

"Stay there…until I fall asleep."

I froze. The request wasn't from "the Earl of Phantomhive" Ciel, but it was from the child _before_ the catastrophic event – the child he still was at heart. He looked so innocent and frail... It made me want to cry; after losing his parents, he was forced to assume the earldom at an early age – he had to mature for society without ending his childhood blissfully. I can't imagine what he went through all alone… So imagine my surprise when I heard him call out to me like that.

"Yes." Lifting the bedding that covered Ciel, I lied down next to him before hiding under the blanket alongside my cousin. He leaned forward, bringing his arms to pull me into a hug; Ciel must've wanted assurance that nothing bad would happen anymore, and I embraced him back.

The black valet smirked at the sight before him; walking back to his Master's side and inclined over us. "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, Young Master. …Until your death."

As time passed, Ciel and I eventually gave in to the sweet lull of sleep, locked in each other's consoling embrace.

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

I slipped out of the room quietly after making sure the two nobles were fast asleep. Stepping out into the hallway in silence with my back facing the door, my thoughts drifted through today's events.

_"The head of the Phantomhive family is… …"Ciel Phantomhive"."_

_"**Neesan, Sebastian… Stay there."_

I bent over, covering a gloved hand over my face to hide a twisted, brutal laugh. Never before have I seen the Young Master like that in quite some time…it was rather appealing to see his attachment first-hand with his cousin. I smirked mischievously, composed myself and began walking down the hall with the candelabra at hand, "Now then…I must prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

*** "Annie" is Elizabeth's nickname for Anastasia, even though she (Anastasia) now hates the said pet name.**

*** "Bolshevik" – a substitute term for "BS"… need I say more? Yes, Anastasia will cuss like a sailor every now and then O.o**

***In the original translation of Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian calls Elizabeth "Miss Elizabeth" instead of "Lady Elizabeth"**

***It didn't make sense for me when Ciel mentioned Lizzie "visiting Grandmother" in the Japanese version, so I put down she was with her mother instead, since it seemed more logical to me…**

***Lady Oscar was a popular shoujo-themed anime series during 1979-1980, set before and after the French Revolution and, of course, involving Marie Antoinette; it's the anime version of its manga counterpart, Rose of Versailles (published from 1972-1973). Lady Oscar, the main protagonist of the series, was the youngest of six sisters and her father decided to raise her as a man (to ensure that she succeeds in the Royal Guards after he dies). Oscar is in command of the Royal Guard and responsible for Marie Antoinette's safety. Plus, she was also in a love triangle with her best friend and eventual love, Andre, and Count Axel von Ferson. From what I heard, the series is incredibly popular in Italy… I never actually read the manga or watched the anime, but the artwork I saw was beautiful; I thought it would be funny if Milo was forced into Lady Oscar's uniform! ^^**

***Ciel doesn't love Anastasia **_**like that **_**– he only adores her as an older sister figure; he's only saying she would've probably been better to handle than having Lizzie nagging at him 24-7…**

***Sweet Lolita – a variation on the Lolita style fashion that's phenomenal mostly in Japan, and other countries; it's influenced from the rococo themes, along with periods from the Victorian and Edwardian eras. Sweet Lolita focuses on using light or pastel colors and childlike elements in both design and makeup, unlike Gothic Lolita, Punk Lolita, Gore Lolita, etc.**

***Lolicon – Japanese term for "Lolita complex" – someone who has an attraction towards young girls (or anyone who looks like a young girl… appearance wise). Anna confused Sebastian as a lolicon, because of the little girl outfit Elizabeth stuffed her into…just wanted to clear the confusion before anyone bombarded me about that subject!**

*** The song Anastasia played on the piano was "Fruit of Sin" from the anime series, Revolutionary Girl Utena. I just felt compelled to put that piano solo in chapter 2, because it was beautiful, but at the same time, chilling – suiting Anna's state of mind during that period; plus, Revolutionary Girl Utena was one of my favorite series that I watched when I was little. Of course, I only watched the School Council and Black Rose arcs at the time… ^^;**

***Neko – cat in Japanese**

*** For the dance, Anastasia plays "Eros' Dance" on the piano… also from the Revolutionary Girl Utena series**

**** Neesan – one way of saying "big sister" in Japanese**

…**PHEW! FINALLY, I'm FINALLY done with chapter 2! I enjoyed my Christmas break (which started on 12/21/12 – 1/6/13)!**_**!**_**!**_**!**_** XD**

**Also, if you need visuals for any of my OCs, please PLEASE check out my profile if you haven't…**

**Extra, EXTRA special credit for the infamous, Milo Huggie Scene in this chapter goes to the wonderful Cutie Bunny, who was kind enough to lend me a gracious hand on that part!**

**I went to a New Year's Eve / birthday slumber party that one of my BFFs hosted at her place, and I had a blast with old friends who graduated last year! We watched Hannah (the birthday girl) open her presents; poor thing, two of her presents were wrapped up in a series of duck tapes…which probably took 5 – 10 minutes to open them, and we listened to Tim Burton's Sweeney Todd on the way to her house… But besides us also playing Just Dance 3 on Hannah's PS3, we watched two movies before going to bed at 5:30 AM, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift and Pitch Perfect! Made me oh so VERY happy, happy, and happy to see some of my old friends (Hannah included)…minus the part where I had NO WHERE TO SLEEP! And one of the girls there, ugh! Her cellphone went off several hundred times with an annoying, robotic turkey alarm tone – pissing me off, because I was the one who had to hit the snooze button, so it would shut the hell up! It woke up my friends, Heather and Morgan, too! XC**

**In a few weeks, I'll be heading to Disney World for the first time with my mom and stepfather; I get to go earlier than my fellow classmates who have to wait until late April! And again, I apologize for not updating sooner like I planned! I'm very, very, very sorry for running behind schedule!**

**TT TT**


	4. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

** IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (TT TT)**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update but an announcement. I'll probably be on hiatus for a while...the reason why is because of problems with my father overseas...he's in Afghanistan right now but he'll be back around June. **

**Now, my parents divorced when I was 5 and after he remarried a year after that, he moved back to his home in South Dakota. With my problems with him, he practically wants me to VISIT him this summer after what he and Michelle (?) - my stepmother - did to me when I visited them for my Christmas break; they kept demeaning me about my personality (Michelle had the nerve to tell me that she preferred me when I was blunt child than me now being silent and passive), the way I dressed and listening to music in the car while they were talking (It wasn't my fault; I have Asperger's syndrome, so, of course their talking was getting on my nerves. I had to have my music with me or else all of the talking would've drove me mad TT TT), and for making mistakes about keeping the door leading to the garage open... In short - the vacation was hell for me and I felt happy not being under their scrutinizing gazes anymore. But then, during my uncle's funeral, dad shows up AGAIN! He wanted to spend more time with me; in doing so, it prevented me from spending time with my Aunt Shawnee who was mourning. **

**Last summer, I didn't want to spend time with him, but now, he's bugging me, my mom and stepfather about wanting to take me with him for 3 week. We keep telling him "no", but he doesn't listen. I even tried to email him myself; unfortunately, it didn't work. Dad only replied by saying, "Do you understand that I have the right to see you?" Well, guess what? I'm finally of age where he can't order me around anymore, so I have no obligation to visit. Honestly, dad's attitude is bugging us (mom, stepfather and myself), I just... I don't know what to do... TT TT**

**So, until this mess is settled, I won't be writing for a while... I'm sorry...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wow~! Wings of a Butterfly now has 30 favorites, 39 reviews and 30 followers! That makes me happy! Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting this fanfic! It made me quite a happy camper! I had SUCH an amazing time at Disney World! Wow! On the fourth night, while my mom, stepfather and I were in the Hollywood Studios, we stayed till night came to see the Fantasmic show involving Mickey Mouse facing against Disney Villians (Ursula, Scar, Claude Frollo, Maleficent, Cruella DeVil, etc.) and an intense display of fireworks! It blew me away! XD**

**And… I finally graduated from high school! But, God – the 3 hour ceremony was a big pain, because no one would shut up and getting out of there was a mess, too! Plus I worked out my daddy problems… sort of. I'm also planning to go to Mechacon this August, too, and cosplay as Misa Amane from Death Note (I'll have my hair up the same way as Misa, and I'll be wearing a pink kimono – which I got at Disney World – over a green one that my stepfather bought me on his way to Taiwan). **

**Hopefully I can draw enough drawings to sell there! One of the drawings I did is of the antagonist, Queen Ravenna, from Snow White and the Huntsman (again, Kristen Stewart didn't really live up to her role in the movie, but I loved everything else). She's in her wedding dress surrounded by a grey background and a flock of raven feathers.**

**And for the Wings of a Butterfly poll, here's the results as of now!**

**YES: 14**

**NO!: 1**

* * *

My reviews:

**Silver-WhiteKyurem** – LOL, "neko lolicon"? That's a hilarious and ingenious nickname for our dear Sebastian! XD

I'm glad you found that part amusing; even though this story will also be dark, I wanted to put a touch of humor in this chapter… I just HAD to after what happened to Sebastian and the wretched pink bonnet! That part had me laughing for a long time! XD

And again, I'm happy I'm not the only one who can't stand Elizabeth. Personally, she's really an admixture of everything idiotic! She cares about her appearance too much, annoys almost everyone she knows, and her obsession with being the "perfect wife" for Ciel is just ludicrous for God's sake!

**SimplyLovelyChan** – Again, how could I not love your cover art? It was incredible – a lot better than what I could make! But, I don't know which part you're talking about…the one where Anna confuses Sebby for a lolicon, or when he got stuffed into the pink bonnet and she consoled him afterwards…? Even so, I'm happy you enjoyed the update!

Personally, about Lizzie, I'd like to strangle her, too; you're not alone! Such a whiny voice and everything from my response above…

**Onyxinlife** – Well, like I said in the first chapter, this fanfic will be based on the manga, minus this one part that happened in episode 2; I twisted it, though! And don't we all adore Sebastian's wicked smirks? ^ ^

**The Rayne Alchemist** – Well… We all have different opinions, right? Don't worry! Milo has a little more involvement in this chapter! CX

**Universal Sweetheart** – Got it! I'll try to make the POV switching less confusing this time! And again, I'm glad you enjoy this fanfic! Don't worry, this won't be entirely MiloxAnastasia; Sebby will have his chance soon… Maybe! I just want want his interest in her to be too soon… :)

**XxDarkSuccubusxX** – Big thank you's to you! Glad you also found Milo's side in the story entertaining! While Kuroshitsuji is indeed a dark manga, I also want to add a little touch of my own humor without screwing up the whole story line. Pfft….pfft… BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! That's hilarious, what you said a moment ago about Sebastian giving Ciel his cane was super funny – SIMPLY COMEDIC, my friend!

**XxDarkSuccubusxX** – Oh, I had TONS AND TONS of fun while I was there (I ABSOLUTELY ADORED the Epcot part of Disney World – particularly the Japanese area! Bought myself a cute, pink kimono and a fuchsia obi, some cute hairpins, daruma dolls and a few lucky cat figures)! Truth be told… it was my first time going (one of my greatest dreams when I was a little girl XD), and I'm supper happy because at my school, my grade goes on a field trip there every year… BUT, I got to go earlier than them; they have to wait until the end of April! Bwahahahahaaaa!

**Silver-WhiteKyurem** – Ok, best of luck to you (and everyone else who participates)!

**SilverBelle11** – LOL, yes! I got a kick out of writing that scene with Sebastian and Anastasia after stupid Lizzie _dressed her up_ – especially since it was the first of many Sebby x Anna scenes to come! Unfortunately, I couldn't let Milo be the only one the blond bimbette tormented…so, Anna had to suffer, too!

**A Dose Of Honey** – Is that so? Well, I'm happy to hear that! LOL, don't worry, I do feel special!

**vampireXgirl13X **– Really? Well, here's the complete chapter 3, just like I promised.

**Mermaid Monster** – Yes, I tried to make my chapters as LONG as possible for everyone who reads this fanfic…It'll definitely interesting for everyone to see Ciel and Anna's teamwork later in the Jack the Ripper arc! And I can't wait to write about Milo and our dear butler clashing CX! …Glad I'm not the only one enchanted by Sebastian's seductive voice; I believe it's impossible not to fall in love with Tatum's portrayal of our beloved crow demon! 0 / / / 0

**Mermaid Monster **– I loved writing the bunny giveaway and neko lolicon moment, too! I figured, "What would make a good oc x Sebby moment for my dear readers? …Oh! Have poor Anna be forced into a cat costume by the detestable Lizzie!" So happy I wrote it after all! …Oh, boy! For more Sebastian x oc moments, I'm going to have to come up with another unconventional idea again… I just hate the fact I'm stressed aince my dad's acting up again! Ever since I visited him and my stepmonster (yes, she told me I indeed called her that after I met her for the first time when I was 6) and her son for Christmas Break last year, all they ever did was complain about what I did wrong (adding too much towels on my stepbrother's rack in the bathroom – when I innocently forgot, forcing me to speak my mind about little things, and even had the audacity to say "I preferred the blunt girl you were when you were younger than you being quiet now")! (UPDATED: everything with dad is sorted up now! Just had to tell him how I really felt; it was all just a huge misunderstanding on both of our parts!)

**Way2Dawn **– Thank you for taking the time to read Wings of a Butterfly! Much appreciated, thank you!

**Kitten Losvana** – Yay, another re-reader for my fanfiction! That makes me super happy~!

**Moonlight phonex101**,** ghostwriter1341**,** Sarah-Manami **and** xXMelloxRebekahXx **– Thank you once again for your kind words! Thankfully, everything was worked out to a degree. As I said in my reply to Mermaid Monster's review, it was just a misunderstanding between dad and myself. During the Xmas break, dad was stressed because he thought he, Michelle and Cole (annoying – now emo-personality – stepbrother alert) were going to move somewhere else. I guess he didn't understand his stress took a toll on me while he and Michelle made those nasty comments towards me… O.o Funny how our father's minds work 24-7, don't you agree?

* * *

-Pairings: SebastianxOC, OCxOC

-M Rated for violence, harsh language, gore and suggestive "romance"

-98% Manga based (this chapter will have parts of episode 2 added, but it won't entirely **change** the plot)

-Supernatural, romance, drama, crime, suspense, humor, horror, tragedy, hurt/comfort

-I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. The series and characters ALL belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC characters; nothing more, nothing less!

* * *

… = Natural Speaking

… = **Emphasis, POV, letters**

… = Italics, _speaking in a different language, dreams or flashbacks, speaking through telephone_

{…} = Thoughts

… = Time, chapter's name, or name of novels

* * *

Quotes for Chapter 3:

"Character is higher than intellect. A great soul will be strong to live as well as think."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

"I don't know if I should care for a man who made life easy; I should want someone who made it interesting."

-Edith Wharton

"I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their intellects. A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies."

-Oscar Wilde

"The truest wisdom is a resolute determination."

-Napoleon Bonaparte

"I am not a dark person and I don't consider myself dark."

-Tim Burton

"All the world is full of suffering. It is also full of overcoming."

-Helen Keller

* * *

Chapter 3: His Princess, Catching Rats and Scarred Requiems (Part I)

* * *

(**Milo's POV**)

Bard sighed, annoyed after inspecting the cable wire's damage, "They got us…" He rummaged around, trying to reconnect the afflicted wire back together as he perched on the ladder, wearing a hard hat in order to examine in the dark. "Guess they really like wires. Damn rats."

"Rats again?" Meirin inquired, standing behind the young gardener.

"There've been a lot this year…" Finny frowned.

The dark blond "chef" climbed down the ladder after _temporarily fixing_ the cable. "I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by foot all the way here…" "They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business." He muttered in annoyance, scratching his head; discreetly hinting to the Young Master's _meeting_.

"What business?"

Just then, a rat squeaked – interrupting the burgundy maid, and running behind Bardroy.

"AH~! RAT SIGHTED!_!_" Finny exclaimed when he spotted the small miscreant. The boy reached for one of the statues of Aristotle, instantly slamming the model onto the floor with the intention of crushing the pest; freaking the chef and maid out in the process. The rat, however, managed to flee from the assault - running away for its life! Dust and debris covered the hallway until it cleared up, revealing the rodent nowhere to be found. "Ah. It got away~! Tee-hee!"

"Don't give me your "tee-hee"!" Bard yelled at Finny. "You almost killed me too! DUMBASS!" He then gestured to his forehead, "Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on! You gotta use this!"

The rest of the staff pointed to their own heads, question marks appearing above them, "This…?"

"Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movements. Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a diversion!" The former war general slammed his grotesque "battle plan" onto the table. "So here's my plan… By mass-producing this, those bastards will have some digestive problems. Hunger on the battlefield is the worst." Popping the lid open, Bard revealed his creation – a baffling brew of toxic, green soup with a pair of chicken bones sticking out; the concoction bubbled and boiled despite being cooled earlier, and smelled horrendous! "We'll use this! Entitled "Chef Bardroy's Home Cooking Straight Forward" Tactic!"

{Bardroy… we are not on a battle field…} I thought; sweat dropping at his idiotic tactics and at the remainder of the Mischievous Trio for becoming awestruck at the chef's inconceivable idea. Thank GOD that the staff back home aren't as idiotic as this jackass.

He smirked, "Well! This is the work of a professional!"

Finny decided to join in on the fun, too, grabbing a hold of several cats. "_Then I will… Use the Great "Eternal Enemy, Tom and Jerry" Tactic!_"

"I-I WON'T LOSE!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, pointing to the floor now riddled with mouse traps. "THIS IS THE GREAT "IF YOU CATCH THEM A SECOND TIME, DON'T LET GO" TACTIC!"

"Alright! Mission start!"

Sighing, I picked up the butterfly net next to me, not wanting to be a part of the trouble those three will surely cause in the near future. "Well, while you three screw up catching these mice, Tanaka and I will DEFINITELY catch these bastards the easy way. Right, Tanaka?" Looking down, the elderly steward had his net in hand, too; he replied, "Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

(**Anastasia's POV**)

The ear-splitting noises that came from the Phantomhive staff blared through the closed doors of the dark, lit room Ciel and I was in. We were playing somewhat of an _amiable_ game of billiards with our noble guests – associates, family and _enemies_ alike. I leaned my back against the wall as I stood where Uncle Clause was while Ciel sat in his leather chair. A well-dressed man wearing spectacles and greying facial hair in his late forties eyed the door queerly in suspicion. "They're quite boisterous." He commented as a scarred, dark-haired Italian landed a hit on the billiards. "Somehow, there seems to be a rat in here, too."

Yes, that was the only reason Ciel invited these selected aristocrats – to determine if the suspected druggie was _indeed_ among those present. The obese German among the group munched on another sandwich when he question the young Phantomhive, "How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around as it pleases?"

"Shall we let it do as it pleases?" Interrupted a tall, fox-eyed Asian as he sat down leisurely on the oriental chair; he was dressed in an aqua-colored Tangzhuang and in his company was an exotic young girl, also Chinese, sitting on her "brother's" lap. "…Or shall we make it swim?"

"Yes," the beautiful woman dressed in various shades of red agreed, her garnet-colored eye peeked out from the edge of her crimson hat's end, "he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again? Count Phantomhive."

Ciel was dressed in a maroon garb and knee-high boots, and I wore a high-collared agate blue and white dress with matching calf-length footwear. The cobalt-haired teen had his legs crossed; resting his chin atop his knuckles as he smirked. "Pass," he answered, closing his visible eye. "The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."

"That's good judgment. When will the rat be exterminated?" The man representing Scotland Yard demanded.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause."

Uncle sipped from his Scotch beverage as I walked over to the pool table for my turn.

"We will eradicate the rat that find's its nest after we break a few of its bones." Ciel explained as he held his stick, giving off a cocky smile. "When can I receive the compensation for it?"

"… You vulture…"

At that curse, I glared. That bastard DARED to mock the Phantomhive family_?_! "Sir Randall, don't bother mocking our family's pride …"

"Yes," Ciel guaranteed, shooting a malicious stare at the should-be-retired policeman, "do you possess the right to insult our crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?"

Said man gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing Ciel and I were right about his inappropriate remark. And unfortunate for me, I missed my target…well, I did so on purpose. Perhaps I was losing interest in this game all too soon? "Oh, my. I missed!" I sighed, faux frowning. "*Guess I'm not as spry as I used to be at this game."

The Italian guest mentioned it was now my cousin's turn. Rising from his seat Ciel passed by Sir Arthur, asking when he can prepare the reward money. The officer sunk his shoulders down, conceding to have it arrive by tonight.

"That's fine. Afterwards, a carriage will come to pick you up." The notorious count leaned over the table, ready to end this silly game. Just for the fun of it, Ciel mocked Sir Randall one last time, "Please wait for high tea to be prepared."

As expected, the middle-aged man responded well to Ciel's taunt, his teeth grinded once again.

"Will you aim for the remaining balls, Ciel?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Of course."

Uncle Clause and I flashed a knowing grin; the plump man situated behind us laughed, "How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?"

The detective flashed a warning to the boy, ""Greed" will destroy your body… Ciel!"

The teen let out an inaudible laugh, flicking the pearl ball with a loud "clack" before it rammed into balls seven, eight, and nine – all dropping down into the tunnels of the pool's pockets.

"Greed, huh…?"

Soon after the other guests left in their carriages, the only ones who remained was our Aunt Angelina aka Madame Red, our associate from the criminal underworld, Lau, and his "sister"/ bodyguard, Ran-Mao. We were now sitting in the drawing room as Sebastian and Milo brought us tea.

"Today we took the liberty of preparing a Darjeeling blend from Fortnum & Mason." Milo explained, holding an elegant tea pot in hand.

"It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed, hmm?" Lau complimented as he took a whiff of the tea's fragrance. And of course, Ran-Mao situated herself on his lap again, also holding a cup of tea. She wore a short blue jacket over her lavender cheongsam and dark, thigh-high stockings; gold bracelets with bells attached could be seen around her ankles and black ballet shoes covered her feet. Her ebony hair tied into two long braids and cat-like buns, and a pink camellia with a tassel was fastened above her ear.

Milo handed me his preparation of the Darjeeling beverage, standing beside me dutifully as I took a sip of the orange liquid. Aside from the drink's flavor, I could also taste a dash of sugar and a hint of honey deep inside; just the way I loved it. As Sebastian poured a cup for his master, Aunt Angie's retainer, Grell, had his hands together…gazing at the sultry man in adoration. The man's brunette hair was pulled back into a low ponytail by a red bow and round spectacles covered his yellow-green eyes. He, too, wore black attire like his fellow butlers.

"Grell."

His back shot back straight, standing tall and firm. "Y-Yes, my lady?"

"Learn something from Milo." The lovely, garnet-clad woman berated her meek servant as she drank her beverage. Just as her nickname suggested, Madame Red wore everything in the color red – from her clothes to her hair and even her makeup. As of now, her crimson locks were cut into a chin-length bob haircut.

"Y-Yes, my lady." He sadly replied, giving a submissive, kicked puppy face expression. …Just because he was clumsy, it didn't mean he was bad at _everything_…

Turning her head back, Madame Red became serious, "That aside…" Suddenly, she began to fondle Milo's buttocks; said butler jumping out of his skin and his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment at my Aunt's not-so innocent actions. The whole room became shocked… What in God's name was she doing?! "You're quite a dashing young man," Madame Red noted, blushing perversely, "why don't you come work as my assistant instead of serving as a butler in this silent solitude?"

"**A-Aunt Angie**_**!**_**!**" I exclaimed, my face burning bright like a red tomato at her inappropriate actions towards my retainer. "**Stop harassing/ fondling Milo!**"

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry!" She apologized while scratching the back of her head; pink hearts floated over her. "I just couldn't help but palpate him! Perhaps that's just how doctors are."

At that statement, an angry vein covered the irked Count Phantomhive's forehead.

Lau placed his teacup down on the coffee table as he stood up and inquired, "You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests, my lord?"

Ciel sat back further into his seat. "Perhaps."

"You can just leave the extermination business to Lau." Aunt Angie perked while Lau made his way towards us. "A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he?"

"I'm a tame guinea pig, actually." The ebony-haired Chinaman loomed over Ciel and me, placing his hands on top of our heads, "If the Earl and Countess orders me not to, I won't do anything un-called for."

"Hey!" Madame Red barked, breathing fire as she stole my cousin and I from Lau's touch, holding our mini forms in an overprotective embrace. "Keep your paws off of my darling niece and nephew!"

"You wound me." Lau stated in mock hurt, raising his hand. "I wouldn't paw at them _here_."

Oh, crap – he's in for it now! Aunt Angie instantly became miffed at the Chinaman's statement; she dropped us from her hug like we were a couple of rag dolls. "You're saying you _would_ somewhere else?_!_" She spat out more fire from her mouth when she pointed an accusing finger at him, "That's a problematic statement, you know!"

"Sorry, Sorry."

"I hope you know that's my darling, darling niece and nephew there!"

"Oujo?" Milo turned around when he noticed me and the navy-haired boy ready to leave the room; neither one of us want to listen to the adults and their "argument". Of course, Sebastian already left to see how the Mischievous Trio was holding up…

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

"….. What are all of you doing?" I asked appalled, wondering why the servants were acting melodramatic and causing yet ANOTHER ruckus for me to clean up.

""What", you say…" Bardroy exclaimed, now dressed as if he were preparing for an upcoming war, "We've decided to capture the rats!"

Really, now? From what I'm seeing, the only one who's actually "capturing the rats" is Tanaka, and the rest of you are being complete idiots. Finny was wearing a cat costume but he was wailing when two felines bit on his tail and the top of his head. Meirin was flailing her arms all around and running like a complete lunatic when her hand got caught in a mouse trap. "Aha… And that is…?"

"Sebastian!"

Hearing my name, I turned to my Young Master, Miss Anastasia and Milo as they walked towards my direction. The Young Master was reading through some paper work he had in hand.

"Tonight, escort Sir Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage?" He asked me. "Leave tonight's plans open."

At that, I was all ears - instantly ignoring to ruckus those rapscallions were causing. I smirked, "Understood." Imaginary roses bloomed behind me when raised my hand over my heart. "Then when I finish preparations for the carriage, Milo and I will bring up some afternoon tea for you and Miss Anastasia to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you and the Young Mistress when it's baked, so please wait a bit."

"Ok. Anastasia, let's head back."

He turned to leave with his cousin in tow after she told Milo to help Tanaka with the rat catching. With his net at hand, he did just that – capturing the filthy rodents the idiotic maid, chef and gardener couldn't.

**. . . . .**

I wait for a few seconds as the annoying wails and cries filled the air…

"Now then."

With a quick grace rivaling that of a ninja, I sprang into action – grabbing the now dizzy rodents in both hands before they could scurry away to safety. Alright, now that that was settled… "Now. Please do your work without playing around. We will be having guests tonight." I threw the filthy rats into Tanaka and Milo's butterfly nets instead of throwing them out the window like I normally would. Thus, ending the Mischievous Trio's dilly dallying. They nodded off in gloom before going back to completing their duties.

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

After closing the door behind us, I let out a big sigh, leaning against the handles while holding on to my paper work before heading to his desk. Honestly, those servants are such a pain in the ass sometimes… "How can this house's servants always be so peaceful?"

"Ciel, just be thankful that you have Sebastian making sure that they're doing their jobs properly." Said Anna. "Now, you wanted to talk to me about _that_ subject?"

We didn't notice the two sets of hands reaching out for us from the shadows.

"Yes, do you think it might b-"

"!" Anastasia screamed; falling head first onto the plush carpet after an object struck her on the back of her head. She was now unconscious.

"Anasta - !_!_?" Out of nowhere, a hand roughly covered my mouth with a damp cloth in order to muffle my cries of protest. Struggling and thrashing against my captor's grasp, my vision slowly turned foggy as I inhaled more of the chloroform-soaked rag's sweet fragrance. {Damn it…!} I thought, my eyes becoming heavy, as I took in my cousin's incapacitated form one last time before my arm dropped to my side. That was the last thing I remembered before drifting in my kidnapper's clutches.

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

Milo and I hurried down the hallway and towards the Young Master's study as I rolled the cart carrying my Master and Miss Anastasia's afternoon tea and the dip pie; the only noise that filled the air was that of the cart I handled. After stopping at the Study's door, I knocked twice. "Young Master." I called out. "I have the afternoon tea." But the only thing greeting us was silence – dead silence… "?" This isn't right; something was wrong, Young Master would never ignore me when it came to sweets… I opened the door, peering inside of the study, "Young Master?" But then, the silver-haired retainer and I let out a gasp in shock! The room was in disarray – paperwork got tossed everywhere, the window was left open and in the center of it all… Miss Anastasia was lying on the floor! A faint stream of blood could be seen beneath her short fringe.

"This is…"

Milo ran to his fallen mistress's side immediately; lifting her up into his arms and frantically trying to wake her up.

"Ah… How terrible." I gasped, realizing what transpired – someone kidnapped my master! "Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless."

The other retainer beside me nearly jumped out of his skin once again, staring at me wide eyed. "Sebastian, unbelievable! Someone stole the Young Master and THAT'S all you're worried about?! **The fucking tea going to waste?!**"

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

I soon found myself trapped in a lavish, heavily guarded mansion located outside of the East End after I came to. My hands and feet were cuffed, and my arms were bound to my sides by thick straps of leather so I couldn't escape from the small room I was imprisoned in. Of course, my captor decided to bruise my face just for the hell of it after I woke up from my drugged state – something he was sure to regret after my damn butler hurries up and finds me!

"The backside of England's public, "The Order". Traitors will be bitten to death by our power, by the Queen's Watch Dogs." The abductor spoke up as he walked over to a table holding a wooden case of Spanish cigars. "I have come to take over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned many generations. The evil royal family." He snapped the edge of the cigar he held off before lighting the tip, asking, "How many street names have they been burdened with, and how many families have been crushed? Who would've thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive."

I sent a glare in the man's direction as he addressed me.

The perp merely slid the cutter he used earlier next to the cigar box. "Looks can be deceiving. Well, it's oddly understandable that the King of a toy palace is a child."

Giving another heated glare at the kidnapper, I said, "It really was you. Ferro family…Azzuro Venel."

"Si!" The scarred man smirked, nodding in confirmation. "You know, Little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country very bothersome. It really is a pain. All of the English and their goddamn tea-stained heads!" He raised a hand in the air, "Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for people like us? It's not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women, nor spare parts. It's drugs, ya know? Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the Watch Dog, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent."

"It was an order from the Queen not to let the dealers do as they please with their drugs."

"Ah, come on, don't be so stubborn." Azzuro laughed, "This is why I hate the English. The Queen! The Queen! That's all they ever talk about. In the end, aren't we two sides of the same coin? So I just want us to cooperate a bit."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy rat." I said.

"You may say that, but what about the others? Right now it might be only the Watch Dogs who are scared and obedient. I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption."

He sat down on the table and took a long drag from his cigar, "Even though I specifically made it so that I wouldn't sell in Italy…I didn't expect to be tracked this early on. Who would have guessed that guy Clause would go to such lengths to obtain it. It's because of that that I only get half my share. And I had to beat up a kid again…"

"Now then… Do you understand this business yet?" Azzuro leaned forward, attempting to sweet talk me into revealing the hidden location for the narcotics. "If you're lying about where the goods are kept, you'd better run home while you're necks still attached, little runt."

Smirking triumphantly, I pointed out, "If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government from Clause. It's a shame, huh?"

Pointing his revolver at me, the Italian gangster growled in frustration over my antics, "**Don't mess with adults… 'Little Master'!** We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick… I'll kill your servants and guests one by one."

"**!**" I blinked my eye in surprise, but smiled a quick, shit-eating grin; telling Azzuro that his hit men better know how to "_fetch properly_". My kidnapper merely shrugged at my insult before giving me another nasty kick to my face.

He angrily spat out his cigar before picking up the telephone. "Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over. **KILL HIM!**" The Italian then stomped on his cigar, crushing it underneath his foot.

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

I sighed, sparing a glance at the apple raisin pie in hand. Why am I not surprised my Master got captured again? He's usually a magnet that attracts trouble in more ways than one, but now our guest of honor also got herself injured as well... {And right when I'd finished the dip pie, too… Now then, where did he go out to 'visit'?}

"M-Mr. Sebastian!" Meirin exclaimed, running down the hallway with a crisp envelope in her grasp. "Just now, in the entrance hall, a letter-!"

"Who is it addressed to?"

"Uh, it's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet'…"

The bespectacled maid suddenly tripped on one of her untied shoelaces and began to fall, ramming into me before we landed on the floor. As we fell, a stray bullet shot through my ebony fringe and several more gunshots followed - piercing through the windows around the hallway and shattering them. Thankfully, the two of us weren't injured during the daring assault as the hit man fled the scene. I sat up and pried Meirin away so I could catch the pie that flew in the air amid the bullet shower. It landed safely on the silver platter before I turned my attention to the burgundy-haired woman on top of me. "Oh dear. Meirin, is that letter-"

"Eh? AH! Right here."

She handed me the envelope and after undoing the wax seal, I unfolded its contents before my eyes narrowed. The entire thing was basically a ransom letter; it read:

"**We've got your employer. You know what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Back's Row if you don't want the Master to get hurt."**

Straight to the point, I see? But still… "What an undignified invitation…" I muttered. Oh well, guess I might as well save Master again. After all, it's just another one of those _games_ he enjoyed playing with me. Before I could leave, the staff and what remained of our guests came barging in; demanding to know what happened. Before I could explain, however, Milo came back from tending to Anastasia's injury.

"Please pardon the noise, Milady." He apologized to Madame Red. "I assure you, nothing's wrong."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion; he's helping me with hiding the fact that the Young Master was taken…but why? {There's something amiss with this man, but for now, I must take my leave. Zthere are more important matters to be dealt with…}

The former Baroness wasn't entirely convinced with Milo's explanation since she turned to the window that was assaulted during the shooting. Lau was right behind her with his "sister" popping up at his side like an obedient and faithful cat. Grell… The Barnett butler himself had a difficult time catching up to the others, so when he finally stopped, he was out of breath. I lifted Meirin and myself up from our previous –no, misleading position – on the floor, only to let the blushing mess fall to the floor with an 'Im-so-happy-I-could-die' expression on her scarlet face. Finny went to the lost soul's aid as I turned to the silver-haired retainer.

"Milo, if you wouldn't mind," I patted the imaginary dust off of my person before turning to him, "can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?"

He blinked. "Of course, I wouldn't mind, but why—"

I handed Milo the deep dish pie before he could finish his sentence; explaining I had some 'minor business' to finish off and told Bardroy to clean up the mess in the hallway, too. Ignoring the scene Finny caused while trying to wake up the heart-stricken maid, I left before anyone could stop me.

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

Still recovering from Azzuro's earlier assault, my ears perked up when the telephone rang. Of course, my kidnapper answered the call; from the other line, I heard someone say, "_I'm sorry, we failed._"

So he really did hire some hit men to attack my estate. From the look of things, I'd say that the men he acquired weren't as useful as he thought they were. As to be expected!

"**YOU FAILED?! YOU USELESS BASTARDS!**" The Italian mob boss shouted, kicking the nearby table in a fit of rage, "**This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you! Return at once!**"

I smirked, ready to see the look on that idiot's face when Sebastian comes.

"_Wait! Some trouble just came up._" The assassin informed his boss, before he screamed through his line, "_What the hell_!_!?_" He yelled so loud that the scarred man recoiled from the telephone, wondering what could've possibly spooked the gunman so badly.

But being the fool he was, Venel assumed it was just a wild bear, snickering while his henchmen nearby joined in on the laughter. The only response he received, however, was another cry of fright; making Azzuro frown. "What's with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?_!_"

The sound of the automoblie's screeching could be heard, along with someone wailing "Gimme more speed!_!_" and another one yelling "That's not possible!"

"_**IT'S NO USE! IT'S COMING!**_"

"What's coming?" Azzuro asked, trying to press the men for more details. "Jokes won't be-"

"_**IT'S-… IT'S NO GOOD! IT'S HERE-…**_"

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_**!**_**!**_"

After that one scream, everything fell silent and became tense. The mafia leader shouted into the receiving end of his phone, trying to get a response from the already doomed pair. How amusing, I thought, chuckling at the idea of them squirming in fear. Eventually, the man turned to face me after hearing my sardonic laughs. I smirked at my captor, "It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed."

A chill shot down the older man's spine after hearing that, and in an effort to drive that fear away, he began to assault me again – kicking me senseless until I was even bloodier than the first time. Azzuro then reached out for the phone, threatening to kill his henchman unless he got a response.

"_Hello?_"

A cool, familiar voice entered the picture. The Italian, however, flinched. He didn't recognize the voice of this man.

"_Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household…_" The Spanish cigar fell from Azzuro's mouth after hearing that, small tremors made his body shake with anxiety and a look of unease crossed his face. "_I hope our master hasn't been troubling you._" Azzuro was uncertain to answer the taunting man – no – **demon**, or just ignore him.

"_Hello?_" Sebastian teased him again; I could picture his wicked smile as he played his game. "_Is something the matter?_"

Before the nervous Italian could respond, I cried out, "Woof!" Letting Sebastian know that I was in Azzuro's possession.

"… _Understood, right away,_" My dutiful companion replied, "_I'll come for you soon… So please wait a bit longer._" The line went dead, leaving Venel in shock and me spitting out blood at him in defiance.

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

Snapping the portable phone shut, I turned my attention to the hit man and the driver, thanking them for allowing me to use it. The car they drove was now beaten and torn to a bloody pulp (thanks to yours truly), and was teetering over the edge of a cliff while I sat on top of the hood; I was now the only thing supporting the automobile from falling backwards. Unless I got off, the passengers will surely die…

"Incidentally, there are a few other things that I'd like to hear from you." I said to the now shaken up crooks, "Is that acceptable? First, your owner's name, please, gentlemen." When I didn't get an appropriate response, I smirked a threatening and tenacious smile. "Come now. I'm not a very patient person. You don't want to end up… Like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

The assassin froze from the hinted threat, giving up the name of Young Master's kidnapper and where he was located. I stood silent for a moment before grinning, slipping the radio phone into my breast pocket, "Is that so?"

The man nodded, also blurting out that he and his partner were only hired by Azzuro Venel, no doubt trying to get me to spare their pathetic lives.

I blinked, playing along, "Oh, is that how it was? Then, I apologize for detaining you." Standing back on my feet, I bowed before jumping off of the car. "Please… Enjoy your trip." As soon as my feet touched the cliff's edge, the car creaked and then fell backwards. My crimson eyes watched the pair march off to their deaths, no hint of remorse or pity could be spotted on me. Turning forward, I walked down the mountain path.

"Ferro family…" I muttered, pulling out my pocket watch and ignored the explosion that followed the automobile's crash, "Oh, dear. It's this late already. At this rate, I shall be late for dinner."

* * *

* Reference to one of my favorite quotes from the character, Walter Dornez, of the vampire OVA series, Hellsing. "Oh dear, did I miss? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be." Which I found very funny!

* * *

**Phew… FINALLY, I'M DONE! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE, EVERYONE!****_!_****! But a ton of things went downhill for one of my relatives in Nebraska. The apartment my aunt lived in with her youngest son caught on fire a month ago, and everything they owned was incinerated (even my Aunt's fairy figurine collection)! At MechaCon, I'm going to try and raise money for her, but I need to draw at least 20 or more fan art, and I have about 14..? One of my latest drawings is of Kikyo and 5 of her Soul Collectors from the Inuyasha series, which I've recently gotten hooked on to again after 7 years. In fact, I'm thinking about writing a Naraku x OC x Sesshomaru story soon, seeing as those two are a few of the hottest men in Inuyasha... And don't forget, my OC contest for Wings of a Butterfly is still open!**

**And I'm going to start junior college soon… trouble….**

* * *

**Well, here's a preview of what I have down so far for Elysium, my Inuyasha fanfic's, first chapter**:

_All the sounds that rang out in the open air were that of fear and agony as a silver-haired man created chaos and turmoil throughout the village. The villagers tried desperately to contain him, but all of their efforts were in vain – he avoided all of their projectiles like child's play before crashing head first into a shrine. As the smoke cleared, the dog hybrid smirked; pulling up his crimson sleeve to his face while his golden eyes locked onto the target of his obsession: a necklace embedded with serrated bones and a glowing, pink gem connected to the thin string. _

_He reached out towards the medallion and stole it from where it previously hung, dodging the men's arrows as they accidentally knocked down several of the lit candles – creating a fiery inferno in seconds within the temple after the trouble maker escaped the blaze._

"_So there!" The hanyou exclaimed, glancing down at the treasure he stole, "Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last!" He ran from the scene, confident that he would become stronger with the jewel. Until-_

"_Inuyasha!" A woman's voice rang out, calling to the crimson-cloaked man before firing an arrow._

_Just as the thief was about to pass a tree, the arrow caught onto its target and stabbed him – piercing the man's heart as the necklace fell out of his grasp and landed several feet away from where he was pinned. The demon reached out for the pendant even though it was useless…and an injured woman came out from her hiding place. The priestess's brown eyes glared at him while her ebony tresses and low ponytail danced in the wind. She was dressed in a white kimono top with open shoulders and a cherry red nagabakama for pants. In her hand was a bow and her right shoulder bled profusely, staining her kimono in a deep shade of cardinal._

"_Ki-Kikyo…" Inuyasha trailed, wondering why the woman he loved hurt him again, "How could – I thought – " That was all he could utter before his eyelids fell shut, falling into a deep sleep._

_Kikyo struggled to make her way towards where the necklace laid, blood seeped through her fatal wound and dripped onto the ground; creating a trail of the woman's crimson rouge. The priestess discarded her bow as she kneeled on one knee – reaching out to the fallen medallion and clutched it in her frail grasp._

"_Big sister!" A child wailed, running to her injured sibling's aid along with a young woman following behind. The little girl's right eye was bandaged and she wore an orange kimono, her black hair tied in a loose ponytail; the maiden behind her, however, got on her knees and tried to help the wounded miko up. She sported a navy kimono with cherry blossom designs and a white nagajuban underneath._

"_Kikyo, your injuries are serious," The ebony-haired beauty's caramel eyes looked at her beloved friend in worry as a hoard of the village's dwellers surrounded them, "please, let me treat them!"_

"_I forgot who I – and now see what…" Kikyo's gaze at the Shikon jewel was a sad one… She couldn't understand why her beloved Inuyasha would do this, all because of the crystal she was guarding! Was the love they shared only a façade in the end? "All for this, the Sacred Jewel, which -" Kikyo winced in agony as soon as another tug of pain stung her._

_Her sister could only watch as she suffered. "You're in pain, let Akane…"_

"_I won't feel it much longer," Kikyo assured her little sister, Kaede, before handing her the gem. "And so, I give this to you. The Shikon no Tama, which Akane must burn with my body… It must NOT fall into the hands of those who would abuse it!" Her eyes faltered, blinking several times before groaning – Kikyo eventually succumbed to her lesion…_

"_Sister Kikyo… SISTER KIKYO…!" Kaede cried as her sister's body slumped to the side, all the while holding on to the cursed item in her hand…_

_As instructed, her corpse was burnt along with the Sacred Jewel in her possession…_

_{I shall take it with me, to the other world…} The deceased priestess's words echoed within the fire as it enshrouded her body in flames, eating away at her flesh…erasing her very existence from the face of the earth._

(**Your POV**)

My lavender eyes cracked open, waking up from my not-so pleasant nap. My jaws cracked open, giving out a long yawn as I leaned forward, sitting up on my bed decorated with Jack Skellington heads all over the grey sheets.

"Another dream again…" I sighed.

I wore a long-sleeved shirt with the symbol of the London flag and long, tight navy leggings today… Seeing as my aunt decided to give me a break from her usual home schooling today, since it was a Saturday, I didn't have any work to do. So I decided to take a nap earlier, even though that ugly image of death once again plagued my mind. These nightmares weren't as vivid and detailed when I was young, but now they were becoming increasingly gory and unsettling for me. Honestly, what should I do? Why couldn't those strange visions leave me alone?

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as I heard the door to my bedroom open, revealing a familiar face in my presence; a beautiful brunette in her mid-thirties with lavender eyes.

* * *

**Remember, feel free to favorite and review! Thank you~!**


	6. Chapter 4 Preview

**...I AM VERY, VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I feel the worst for making everyone wait for the next chapter for almost a whole year! :(**

**To make up for it, this is a preview of what I have so far. Again, I'm very sorry for making everyone wait... Tit^TT**

* * *

{Preview} Chapter 4: His Princess, Catching Rats and Scarred Requiems (Part II)

* * *

(**Madame Red's POV**)

I sat in the carriage next to Lau and his sister, wondering if everything really was all right at the Phantomhive estate. Even though Milo said it was okay, I couldn't help but worry…

"Hey, is everything really all right?" I pondered to the two Asians.

Lau merely replied, "If Mister Butler says nothing is wrong then I'm inclined to believe him." Ran-Mao snuggled even further into his shoulders as he went on, "There's certainly an unshakeable bond between him and the little Countess after spending so much time together. He's always at her side, no matter what…"

"Huh?" Question marks popped above me. "But didn't Milo only come to Anastasia about three years ago?"

"Really? Well, the human mind is rather vague…" The Chinaman smiled a goofy grin. "Right, Ran-Mao?"

"?" The beautiful bodyguard had question marks surrounding her.

"Why, you…" I trailed, crossing my arms in annoyance at Lau's antics.

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

After receiving Sebastian's call, Venel immediately turned to his lackeys, already feeling threatened by my butler. "THE BRAT'S WATCHDOG IS ON IT'S WAY OVER! LOCK DOWN THE DOOR AND HAVE MEN ON THEIR GUARD! HAVE EVERY EVTRY POINT SECURED; HE MUST BE CAUGHT!" All of his men reached out for the rifles lying on the table and loaded their weapons, preparing to defend their boss's soon-to-be obliterated fortress against a force to be reckoned with. "DON'T LET HIM SET A SINGLE FOOT IN HERE!"

Some of Azzuro's henchmen guarded the very room we were currently residing in, others ran out in front of the mansion while the rest situated themselves elsewhere. The fools… they had absolutely no idea that Sebastian could easily kill them with a flick of his wrist!

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

Walking through this measly security was easy – almost TOO easy – for me, so I decided to have a little fun with teasing these mortals… "Not bad~, I like this mansion's style!" I blurted out, making everyone freeze and stop running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When they turned around and spotted me, the safeguards began bombarding me with questions as to how I slipped past them and why I was there in the first place.

"You were all too busy to notice my entry?" I pondered, staring at the security and acting coy.

"WHAT'S WITH THE TAILCOAT?" One of the bodyguards asked as the group surrounding me pulled out their respective weapons. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

I blinked in feign surprise,"Me?" Placing a hand over my heart (as if I actually had one), I beamed before my face took on a deadly and visually frightening persona, "Ah, forgive me. Please allow me to introduce myself… I am the Phantomhive's butler."

* * *

(**Milo's POV**)

The Phantomhive staff sat at their table while I decided to make dinner for Lord Phantomhive and the others. As I reached out for each ingredient, Meirin pondered about Sebastian's whereabouts with the young gardener. Of course, they had no idea as to where the bloody bastard went; he could be making his merry way to Hell for all I care. But I knew better…

"He looked as though he was busy," Bard muttered, crossing his arms, "it must be something important." He then motioned to the delicate pastry I had him guard, asking himself if Sebastian wanted him, the clumsy maid and the naïve gardener to eat it themselves.

"I'm sure one bite wouldn't hurt." Finny smiled at the thought.

"No, Finny!" Bard exclaimed, standing up and spitting out lightning as he continued his rant, "You know how Sebastian is! If we eat something we're not supposed to, then he'll bake US into his next pie!"

I sighed, exasperated at the yelling… why couldn't Bardroy shut the hell up for once? The dark blond also mentioned something about a consequence he called the 'triple scoop ice cream'; why he gave it such a colorful name, I had no clue nor did I give a damn about it! The only thing on my mind as I made the tomato sauce was my Oujosama and the injury she received from before…

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

Soon after defeating the guards outside, I stood flawless and unscathed amongst the corpses and injured men lying on the ground with my pocket watch at hand. "Pardon me," I apologized to the mortals who survived my assault, all the while snapping the watch shut, "I am somewhat in a hurry."

Making my way towards the building's entrance, I couldn't help but think about the time. It was already five-thirty and I had yet to retrieve the Young Master from the Mafia's clutches before dinner. My gloved hands pushed the doors open only to find myself ambushed by a barrage of bullets coming from the goons who stood guard inside the foyer. Quickly evading the gunfire, while in mid-air, I launched my counterattack – throwing my silver platter at the gunmen before me and victoriously disarming them of their weapons.

Another group soon charged at me blindly with axes in hand. I immediately grabbed the closest object next to me, a coat hanger, and used it to bludgeon and kill off each member who brazenly attempted to challenge me. I caught the spinning splatter above me, and checked my watch once more; four minutes have passed since I overpowered the last forces.

* * *

(**Milo's POV**)

"Hmmm… HMMMM…" Bard muttered under his breath while his roommate and the burgundy-haired maid conversed with one another. I, on the other hand, completed the tomato sauce and was now cooking another portion of the dinner – pasta. Mr. Tanaka sat peacefully with his usual cup of tea and a few audible "Ho, ho, ho's".

"ARGH – YOU'RE TOO NOISY," The dirty blond chef stood up, taking his rage on the small group, "BE QUIET, YOU LOT!"

"If it were me, I would want to drink milk." Meirin piped up, slamming a bottle of said milk in front of Bard. He ignored her, only to ask himself where the black butler could have disappeared to. The ditzy maid went on to inform her fellow partner about the health benefits of the white beverage.

I shook my head, befuddled by this confusing group. How that bossy guy (Sebastian) could handle such a thing, I had no idea.

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

I inhumanly twisted another man's arm as he squirmed in agony, and howled in pain. Every bone from the ulna to the humerus was crushed as I applied more pressure into pulverizing his wrist. Soon after dropping the now unconscious guard and his mangled limb, I found myself in the dining room and was met by even more bullets and someone yelling, "THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!"

I used the platter once again to protect myself from the hail of bullets and used a plate on the table to distract the shooters above me, either by disarming or killing them. Someone tried to hit me when my back was turned, but I instantly kicked him away, making the enemy fall backwards from the table. Hearing one of the goons call for back-up I sighed in mild aggravation; so they've decided to team up against me? They just keep on coming and coming, one way or another… "…These vermin have wasted so much time." On cue, my watch popped open, "Five thirty-eight."

* * *

(**Finny's POV**)

"It's decided!" Bard proclaimed, a hungry glint could be seen within his eye, "Even though they are not back yet, it's their own fault! I'm going to finish this pie! Making us wait this long! I want to drink Red tea as compensation!" He instantly motioned at me and Meirin; ordering the maid to bring out the best, tea set and for me to grab the silverware. The two of us saluted in response to Bard's request.

"Okay," I smiled, pulling the drawer open, "over here's the… Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Milo asked from his post.

"Strange, I was certain they were here…" I pulled out a silver spoon from the compartment. "All the silverware have disappeared."

* * *

(**Sebastian's POV**)

Crossing both of my arms, the knives and forks slid from my tailcoat's sleeves and into my waiting hands. The silverware found themselves held in between my gloved digits as I threw my weapons at hand at my intended targets. One man ended up with a knife in his forehead, several others became dead after receiving a blow to the eye or the throat.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" Someone yelled as he reloaded his pistol; the person next to him ended up as my next victim. A malevolent grin became plastered on my smile as I continued my graceful but fatal counter-attack.

"He's only Phantomhive's butler… WHY IS HE THIS STRONG!?"

I soon leaped in the air and flipped, incapacitating more of the humans below my watchful eye, and found myself hanging upside-down from the chandelier, much like a bat would look like. "All right, that should be about it." I muttered, jumping down from the chandelier and landing on my feet gracefully. Checking my watch for the final time, the clock read five forty-three.

* * *

(**Ciel's POV**)

The only sound that reverberated within the once silent confines was now the "tick-tock" that came from the clock. Azzuro Venel was currently shaking like a leaf as he wondered why everything got so quiet; he only became more startled after the sound of footsteps united with the clock's ticking. His trembling hand pointed the gun nervously at the door after the footsteps were coming closer and closer, up until the doors opened to reveal—

"Let us begin." Sebastian cooed, stepping out of the shadows and into the room.

All that came out from the scarred man was a surprised gasp. Did he expect a strong man or a military assassin? What a narrow mind he had!

The raven-haired butler bowed, "I thank you for looking after my Master."

Azzuro laughed, telling the retainer he didn't expect someone like him to defeat all his men so easily, and that he was expecting a giant, rather than a butler, to do it. "Who are you really? A killer sent by the Phantomhives to save their Young Master? An undercover special task officer? You can't really be just a butler."

"No," the charming devil replied, "I really am just your average butler."

"Oh, really?" The Italian laughed. "I've never met a butler of your talents before. I'm impressed. However…" He soon reached out for and manhandled me by my bangs, pointing the barrel of his gun at my temple. "If you want to save him, you'll have to go through me first!"

Sebastian stared at my bloody and bound form as Azzuro sneered, "You don't want to see your cute, little master with a hole in his head, do you?" My kidnapper soon asked for the narcotics Clause handed to me.

"The thing you wanted," Sebastian trailed, reaching into his tailcoat and pulling out the 'game'… only to be shot through the head!

I called out to him in fear as more bullets penetrated his black form from the neck down and the box filled with the drugs. Crimson blood stained my butler as his limp form fell backwards, landing on the floor. Looking over to where the gunfire started, I saw a group of gunmen who hid behind a portrait in a secret passage. The façade I put on soon fell as I regained my composure.

"Ah. He's dead?" Venel asked. He soon called Sebastian a fool and declared he won this round before turning his attention to me. "Even though he failed to save you, it was still quite touching, brat. Since we're dealing with the Queen's Watchdog, we won't be holding back. After we get rid of you, everything will be good." The man continued to pull at my bangs during his annoying rant. "You've been acting like the police, hounding after us. Isn't that right? With you gone, we'll have our way with dealing in the English market! So, don't blame us for getting rough with you, brat."

His pistol's barrel slipped off my eye patch as the speech went on. "I won't hurt you. Your organs will be worth quite a lot. Are you afraid of dying? When the time comes, no matter what, don't think I'll show mercy-"

"Hey," I called out to the corpse, "how much longer do you intend to play around for?"

My kidnapper became startled at my nonchalant question, wondering who I was talking to.

"Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor? Hurry up and get rid of these guys here."

"IM… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Venel cried out in fear.

"…Fine." Sebastian's once limp body leaned inhumanly forward, almost as if he was rising up from the dead. "Who would have known that technology would improve so much?" He asked to himself. His bloody face leaned forward as he hacked and coughed up the bullets that entered his flesh moments before. "It's incomparable to that of a century ago."

Azzuro was now terrified beyond belief. He screamed out to the top of his lungs like a little girl, "DIE ALREADY!"

Sebastian's Cheshire Cat grin came into play when he revealed his garnet-soaked gloves holding up the bullets he vomited. "I'll be returning the favor with these." He soon used those projectiles to eliminate all of the vermin responsible for shooting him, and the all fell lifeless after being hit.

"Oh, dear." Sebastian sighed as he took a look at the damage his blood-soaked uniform received during the brawl. "Look at what you've done. How could you put so many holes into my coat?"

"Idiot." I berated my servant, "Are you still going to fool around?"

He merely smiled again. "I will always faithfully stay by your side. So please, do not worry." Sebastian then turned his eyes to the coward holding me captive. "All right, I'll be serious this time. These useless worms, really ought to know their place."

The dark-haired Italian screamed at Sebastian to stop closing in on him, yelling "Stay back" and "Don't come any closer". The devil only replied by saying, "But it's been so long since I've had any fun!"

What the hell was he doing? Stalling time like this! "Who do you think you're talking to?"

The mafia man screamed at my butler again after I questioned him. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He threatened, using me as a shield and pointing the gun at me once more. "If YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER, I'LL BLOW THIS BRAT'S BRAINS OUT!"

Sebastian brought a hand up to his face, playfully wondering, "Ah, what should I do?"

"Hurry up, my hands hurt."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"But Young Master," the black clad retainer teased/ mocked me with his sick sense of humor, "he will kill you if I step any closer." Okay, NOW that bastard was toying with me!

"You… Have forgotten our contract?" I inquired angrily.

"How could I forget? From that day onwards, I have been Young Master's loyal servant. Anything you command of me, I will obey without fail. This contract that was achieved… Through the sacrifice."

"Let's see…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU FREAKS!" Azzuro demanded.

"Young Master…" The cunning beast raised a single finger and his face tilted to the side. "Do you need me to save you?"

Knowing what the bloody man was implying, I opened my right eye, revealing an intricate pentagram seal etched within. "I ORDER YOU TO COME AND SAVE ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Venel screeched before he pulled the trigger… Only to find no bullet lodged in my skull, and the fact that I was still alive.

His face became pale as he wondered how I wasn't killed.

"You want to know how it's possible?"

Sebastian ended up teleporting behind the idiot, holding the stray bullet in his left hand. "Allow me to return to you, this bullet." He let it drop into Azzuro's breast pocket. "return my Master to me. Do not hold him with your filthy hands." With a little gesture, Venel's arm ended up twisting and breaking itself – releasing me from his grasp in order for Sebastian to pick me up. The Italian roared in pain as his arm stopped its callous act.

"This time the game was quite unentertaining." I said to Sebastian. He only sat me down on the nearby chair in order to get rid of the annoying leather straps. While doing so, Azzuro pathetically tried to bait Sebastian, wanting him to work at his side as a bodyguard; the insect even promised plenty of money and women, too – for shame!

At the ugly suggestion, Sebastian demonstrated his super strength to the bug by ripping the leather like it was a thin, sheet of paper. "…Very regrettably, Mister Venel… I was never one to enjoy negotiation talks, because…" The whole atmosphere became foreboding of death and Hell. "I am a demon…" Sebastian's fiery red eyes turned into a pair of bright, malevolent fuchsia with cat-like slits, "and a butler."

Black feathers fell from the ceiling when Sebastian began walking towards the once-arrogant man. "My Master holds in his hands the conditions of our contract. I am his absolute servant." He tugged his glove off with his teeth as he went on, "Sacrifice? Mercy?" He brought his now bare hand up for all to see; the violet pentagram surrounded by a ring of thorns on his hand was exactly like the one my eye held, and his fingernails were as black as night. "Because of this mark I bear, I am bound to serve my Master."

"It's regrettable, but…" I trailed as Sebastian transformed in front of Azzuro, "THIS GAME IS ABOUT TO END."

* * *

And, that's what I have down so far. Again, sorry for making everyone wait! College is a pain due to just completing Intermediate Algebra AND now working on College Algebra. Plus, I fear my stupid laptop caught a virus... AGAIN. So I'm using one of the computers in the Learning Center to post this...

* * *

Also, regarding my OC contest and my poll... After much deliberation, the winmer for my contest is ghostwriter1341! Out of all the OCs that were handed in the contest, yours was the one that appealed to me the most! :3

And my poll, so far 27 people tried It, and the most scores went to "Yes" for several bonus chapters from the Ciel in Wonderland OVAs (though i think it wpuld more accurate to say "Anastasia in Wonderland" ^^)!


End file.
